My Little Pokemon: Un viaje por la Región de Equestria
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: La Región de Equestria, una región donde los pokemons y los humanos conviven en armonia, pero un grupo de malvados intentaran sembrar el caos, del cual solo Twilight Sparkle junto con su hermano menor Spike y Allen un amigo al que conocieron recientemente podrán detenerlos, ademas de recolectar las 8 medallas para entrar a la Liga Pokemon y poder enfrentar a la Élite y su Campeon.
1. Nuevos Amigos

**hola a todos quiero darles la bienvenida a mi nuevo Fanfic que sera un Crossover entre My Little Pony y Pokemon y acomparacion de mi otro fic esta vez no habra mil y un OC solo uno quien sera el cooprotagonista junto con la Princesa Twilight y tal vez habra alguno que otro invitado escritor pero eso sera mas que sorpresa, asi que piensan sobre este fic dejen sus reviews sin nada mas que decir See ya**

* * *

**Prologo**

En un bosque tupido por árboles y fauna peligrosa, un chico junto a su compañera caminaban juntos cuando avistaron a una chica dormida el corrió rápidamente hacia ella y su amiga la siguió, la contemplo dormida de tez blanca su cabello era de color morado con una línea de magenta tenía un sweater sin mangas de color lavanda con un pequeño dibujo de una estrella morada con otras cinco blancas más pequeñas alrededor en su pecho izquierdo debajo de este se podía notar una camisa blanca de manga corta tenia también una falda de dos colores morado y lavanda calcetines negros con zapatos escolares igualmente de color negro la compañera del chico se acercó a la chica para verla mejor pero esta parecía despertar asustándola y haciendo que se escondiera detrás de él mientras este sonreía alegremente para luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba la chica —Hola— saludo amablemente

—H hola— dijo la chica tímidamente

—Déjame ayudarte— dijo mientras le tendía la mano

—Gracias— se apoyó de el para poder levantarse

—Y ¿Por qué una bella dama se encontraría aquí dormida en el Bosque Everfree?— pregunto con curiosidad

—Yo no me acuerdo por qué- respondió apenadamente

—No al menos puedo saber su nombre bella dama—

—Soy Twilight Sparkle— respondió con un poco más de confianza

—Twilight Sparkle es un gusto en conocerte soy Allen y esta pequeña es mi compañera Eevee— mostrando a la pequeña que estaba escondida detrás de él, Twilight se agacho para ver más de cerca a la pequeña criatura y esta se acercó un poco más a Twilight quien a los pocos segundo le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre la humana —Le agradas a Eevee eso es muy extraño ella no suele ser muy amistosa—

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Twilight confundida

—No eres la primera persona que le agradas— pregunto Allen asombrado

—Pero es tan linda— respondió mientras mimaba a Eevee

—Y por cierto ¿Qué clase de pokemon tienes?— pregunto Allen

—Pues la verdad yo no tengo ninguno no me gustan mucho— dijo Twilight apenada

—Que no tienes ningún pokemon, chica el mundo está lleno de estas criaturas— exclamo Allen ante la respuesta de Twilight

—A todo esto ¿Por qué estás cruzando el bosque Everfree?— pregunto Twilight

—Según el mapa este es el camino más rápido para llegar al pueblo de Ponyville para conocer al profesor de la región— contesto

—Se dónde queda el pueblo te puedo guiar hasta el— sugirió Twilight

—Gracias—

Los dos siguieron el camino hasta salir del bosque hasta ver el claro que estaba cerca de la granja siguiendo el camino de tierra se toparon con varios tauros y miltanks desenfrenados corriendo por el campo Allen reaccionando a tiempo ante la estampida abraza a Twilight y se tiran a un lado para que no sean pisoteados por estos — ¿Te encuentras bien? Twily?—

—Si gracias Allen— agradeció Twilight mientras Eevee le lamia la cara

—NO vuelvan, la abuela me matara por esto— dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja con un moño rosa de playera amarilla y overol— mientras un Arcanine estaba detrás de ella

—Grou— gruño el pokemon

—Arcy ayúdame— le pidió ayuda la niña

—Arc— gruño en modo de aceptación

Cuando se acercaron Allen y Twilight a la niña —Disculpar Applebloom ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto Twilight

—Twilight lo que paso es que por accidente abrí la puerta del establo y todos salieron corriendo— explico lo que sucedió

—Y no crees que sería mejor dejarlos que pastoreen ya que están aquí— dijo Allen

—Usted cree—

Cuando llega un muchacho un poco mayor a Twilight de cabello rubio con camisa roja a cuadros con guantes cafés y jeans azul claro —Applebloom ¿Por qué dejaste salir antes al ganado?— pregunto el sin notar a Twilight ni Allen

—Lo siento Bic Mac pero fue un accidente— dijo con arrepentimiento

—No importa Applebloom después de todo los iba a sacar ahora— dijo con un sonrisa mientras le alborotaba el cabello

—Hola Bic Mac— saludo amablemente Twilight

—Twilight hola si buscas a mi hermana no se encuentra ahora se fue a Manehanttan por unos asuntos de su grupo— le contesto Bic

"Como nadie me presentara lo hare yo mismo" pensó Allen

—Él es Allen un amigo— Twilight presentando a su compañero

—Mucho gusto y ella es mi compañera Eevee— contesto Allen con una sonrisa mientras Eevee estando en los brazos de Allen esta hablaba felizmente

—Lo mismo digo Allen y me gustaría conversar pero tenemos aún mucho trabajo verdad Applebloom— diciendo eso ultimo mientras miraba a la pequeña

Los cuatro se retiraron y llegaron al pueblo donde fueron recibidos rápidamente por Pinkie Pie y su pokemon Aipom quien tenía una banda rosa en la cabeza con un broche de tres globos al igual que Pinkie quien tenía la misma imagen en su vestido rosa un jean azul claro con tenis de color blanco —Twilight hola ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? Al fin tienes un pokemon mira qué bonita jamás había visto una Eevee de ese color tan claro— decía muy rápidamente mientras se acercaba a Eevee y esta se asustaba y retrocedía hasta que del nerviosismo utiliza doble filo en contra de Pinkie y Eevee también se lastima por el ataque mientras Aipom rápidamente se coloca frente a Eevee para combatir pero Allen carga a Eevee mientras Twilight ayuda a Pinkie a levantarse —Lo lamento pero Eevee tiene es algo tímida y cuando entra en pánico hace eso— pedía disculpas mientras le daba una baya zidra a su pokemon

—No hay problema fue mi culpa, Linda arriba— y el pokemon miro a su entrenadora para luego treparla hasta llegar a su cabeza —Pero en serio que jamás había visto ese color en un eevee—

—Esta eevee es muy especial para mí lo rescate de un grupo de cazadores hace no más de un mes y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, por cierto soy Allen—

—Es un placer conocerte Allen ella es Linda, ha Twilight tu hermano Spike ha estado buscándote durante la noche anterior ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Pinkie


	2. Entregar, Planear y Pelear

Capitulo Uno: Entregar, Planear y Pelear

Llegaron los tres a la biblioteca del pueblo cuando Twilight abre la puerta un chico de cabello verde chamarra violeta cerrada hasta la mitad con una playera de color verde pálido con pantalón corto con converse de color verde y morado se abalanza sobre ella con lágrimas en el rostro —Twily ¿Dónde has estado? estuve preocupado por ti—

—Spike tranquilo solo fue una noche— dijo con intención de calmar a su pequeño hermano

—Lo sé pero…—

—Twilight me alegro que estés aquí— dijo un hombre joven con traje café con moño de cabello castaño claro en cresta quien se acercó a Twilight, Allen y Pinkie

— ¡Doctor que gusto encontrarlo!— dijo emocionado Allen

—También a mi Allen ¿Cómo te fue en Kalos con el profesor Ciprés?— pregunto el profesor

—Excelente Doctor es cierto lo que dicen de Luminia es un lugar hermoso—

—Me alegro de escuchar eso Allen—

— Ustedes dos ¿Ya se conocían?— pregunto confundida Twilight

—Bueno Twilight la verdad soy aprendiz de investigador y he estado en todas las regiones ayudando a los profesores ya que siempre me ha encantado la relación de tipos de los pokemon— explico Allen

—Has estado en todas las regiones— dijo Spike maravillado

—Claro en todas y ahora estoy de regreso en región natal— le respondió al joven de cabello verde esmeralda

—Allen deberías de entrar a la liga de Equestria— recomendó el Doctor

—Usted cree, escuche que ahora tienen a dos Campeones de la liga y no me sentiría bien en hacer este viaje yo solo—

—Claro que deberías sobre todo con esta linda amiga— en referencia a Twilight

—Pero yo no tengo ningún pokemon Profesor— dijo Twilight apenada

—No te preocupes después de todo nuestro trabajo es guiar a los jóvenes entrenadores en su travesía por la región además que Allen te puede ayudar — hablo el Doctor felizmente

—Twilight deberíamos de ir los tres junto— dijo Allen

— ¿Los tres?— pregunto extrañada

—Si tú, Allen y Pinkie— exclamo emocionada la chica junto con su aipom abrazando a ambos

—Pero Pinkie no tienes que trabajar en la pastelería— dijo Spike haciendo que la chica hiperactiva callase por un momento para luego salir corriendo dejando humo de polvo en su lugar —Interesante persona— dijo Allen sorprendido ante la velocidad de la chica de cabellera esponjosa. Luego de una charla más amena el Doctor los invito a su laboratorio, el recorrido por el pueblo se podía observar diferentes especies de pokemons desde Gogoats ayudando empujando las carretas de los comerciantes además de algunos machokes cargando cosas pesadas mientras que en los parque se podía ver a varios jóvenes retándose entre sí para saber quién era el más fuerte cuando son reunidos por la maestra Cheerlee junto a sus pokemons, también pasaron por Sugar Cube Corner donde trabajaba Pinkie pie junto a su Aipom y un Sandile quien le mordía el cabello al verlos ella los saluda alegremente al igual que su Aipom y ellos le regresan el saludo, hasta que llegaron a una casa mucho más grande que cualquiera de la zona y al entrar los cuatro fueron recibidos por una pequeña niña de la edad de Spike rubia con playera de manga larga lavanda claro y un pantalón ¾ de color negro con líneas de igual color lavanda en ambos lados con unos tenis amarillos con blanco —Papi volviste— dijo alegremente saltando a los brazos del Doctor

—Mi niña me da gusto de verte pero ve por tu madre y dile que prepare a los pokemones para los dos nuevos entrenadores—

—De acuerdo— dijo la niña para luego retirarse en busca de su madre

En la sala principal habían retomado la conversación de la biblioteca cuando aparece una mujer de joven de la edad del Doctor de cabellera rubia de ojos viscos con una camisa gris de manga corta con una pequeña imagen de varias burbujas en una de sus mangas y en la otra la imagen de la oficina postal de Ponyville, además de un pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros traía consigo un carrito con tres pokemones junto a sus pokeballs y una sola, el Doctor la toma y se la lanza a Allen —El Profesor Serval me lo mando dice que estaba harto de la tranquilidad—

Allen miro la pokeball de color azul con líneas rojas que tenía una letra "D" en color naranja con una cola en punta cuando recordó de quien se encontraba dentro de ella —Gracias Doctor— diciendo esto guardo la pokeball dentro de su mochila mientras que Twilight veía a los poekmones quienes eran charmander, un treeko y un froakie —Y bien Twilight ¿Ya sabes a quien elegir?— le pregunto el Doctor

—No sé cuál sea el más conveniente entre los tres son grandiosas elecciones— respondió muy agobiada por la elección mientras Allen simplemente tomo a froakie junto con su pokeball —Tu serás mi nuevo amigo y me ayudaras en esta aventura— le hablo alegremente mientras el froakie gruñía de la emoción mientras Twilight veía como Allen jugaba junto a eevee y froakie para luego volver a los dos restante hasta decidirse por Charmander quien cargo y lo acerco a su rostro el tipo fuego estaba feliz con su nueva entrenadora cuando Allen le dice —Twilight que te parece un combate—

—No se Allen no creo tener lo suficiente como para combatir contra ti—

—No te preocupes solo usaremos a los iniciales— intento persuadir

—Adelante Twilight sé que quieres y charmander también quiere pelear— apoyo Spike

—De acuerdo ¿Y tú Charmy?— refiriéndose a su Charmander

—Char char— dijo el pequeño pokemon

—Si gustan venir a patio trasero es bastante amplio para que puedan combatir libremente— dijo

Salieron todos y efectivamente el lugar era lo bastante amplio Twilight y Allen se colocaron al extremo y enviaron a sus pokemon a combatir —Por ser tu primer combate dejare que comiences primero Twilight— exclamo Allen con una pequeña reverencia con un brazo extendido y froakie lo imitaba también,—De acuerdo yo seré el réferi de este encuentro ¿Ambos están listos?- pregunto el Doctor y ambos asienten —De acuerdo COMIENSEN— grito el Doctor dando inicio a la batalla Twilight envió a Charmy quien le pidió que usara arañazo mientras Allen le dice a Froakie que lo esquivara y usara gruñido para bajar la defensa de Charmy Twilight vuelve a pedir que use arañazo acertando esta vez Froakie se mueve un poco hacia atrás y se zarandea un poco Allen le pide usara golpe y Froakie corre hacia Charmy pero él lo esquiva y Twilight le pide que vuelva a usar arañazo que vuelve a dar esta vez tumba a Froakie Allen tenía un gesto de disgusto y anima a que se levantara Froakie quien lo hiso y esta vez se golpea con ambas manos en el rostro Allen le dice que ataque con burbuja a Charmy quien le da directo y siendo súper efectivo pero Charmy aún puede mantenerse en pie muy lastimado y cansado Twilight le vuelve a pedir que usara arañazo contra Froakie mientras que Allen le pide que usara golpe ambos pokemons corren hacia su oponente y chocan entre si cancelándose ambos ataques y los dos quedan fuera de combate hay el Doctor interviene —Ambos pokemones no pueden continuar es un empate— dijo para terminar el combate.

Ambos pokemones ahora se encontraban siendo atendido por Derpy y Dinky mientras que Twilight, Allen y Spike estaban esperando a sus pokemones —Twilight ese fue el mejor combate que he visto— dijo Spike impresionado

—La verdad no creí que tu Charmy pudiera aguantar el ataque de agua aun con el ataque bajo— le dijo Allen Twilight no sabía que responder ante los halagos de los chicos cuando regresan Derpy y Dinky con los pokemones Twilight agarra a su Chrmy y Allen a Froakie y ambos agradecen por la ayuda —Antes que se vallan quisiera darles algo a ambos— Dijo el Doctor sacando dos pequeñas maquinas —Estas serán sus pokedex quiero que las completen entre ambos tienen ya algunas entradas con respecto a sus pokemones además que traen la función de video llamada y el mapa de Equestria— entregándoselas a cada uno —Adema también quiero que lleven esto— entregándoles aparte cinco pokeballs normales.

Los tres chicos se despedían del Doctory y su familia para ir directo a Sugar Cube Corner los tres entraron y fueron recibidos por un panpour quien los lleva a una mesa vacía para luego se acercara Pinkie a tomar su orden —Hola amigos ¿Cómo les fue en el laboratorio?— pregunto emocionada

—Nos fue de maravilla Pinkie que incluso tuvimos un encuentro en el que Twilight me gano— expreso Allen con orgullo

—En serio Twilight eso es genial igual que tu hermano Shining luego ocuparas un puesto entre los mejores…— Pinkie iba a hablar de más cuando es callada por Spike —¿Qué quiso decir Pinkie con tu hermano? digo Spike no creo que aun pueda tener su propio pokemon ¿Qué edad tienes a lo mucho unos ocho?— dijo extrañado Allen

—De nada a veces Pinkie dice cosas muy extrañas je je— intento persuadir Twilight pero Allen arquea una ceja en sospecha de algo

—Por cierto Allen ¿Cuál era el pokemon que te dio el Doctor? Pregunto Spike intrigado

—Lo quieres conocer Spike es un viejo amigo de hace años— le decía mientras le mostraba la greatball a Spike

Allen miro por un momento a Pinkie y esta asintió aceptando que si pueden tener pokemones libres —De acuerdo Sal y muéstrate amigo— exclamo Allen y la greatball se abrió liberando un Dragonite de apariencia imponente con lentes oscuros, Spike y Pinkie lo miraban maravillados al dragón pero Twilight con curiosidad para luego sacar su pokédex y esta le informa "_Dragonite el Pokemon Dragón. Un Pokémon marino que es muy raro de ver. Dicen que es tan inteligente como los humanos."_ Dragonite mira a Twilight mientras se bajaba un poco los lentes que traía puesto y ella le sonríe apenadamente, pero Dragonite la ignora rápidamente cuando Eevee se acerca y Dragonite al verla se aleja un poco de ella y esta se acerca un poco más y Dragonite se vuelve a alejar de ella sucesivamente hasta salir corriendo de la pequeña Eevee como un gallina por todo el lugar cuando es atrapado en una esquina Eevee utiliza ojos tiernos en contra de Dragonite y este sucumbe ante la lindura de Eevee cayendo derrotado —Eevee deja de molestar a Dragonite por favor— pidió amablemente Allen para luego tomar un sorbo a su bebida, Eevee acepto y se alejó del dragón dejándolo totalmente humillado frente a todos en el restaurante mientras que Dragonite estando en el suelo lamentándose se acerca Linda, Panpour, Pansear y Pansage a consolar al dragón mientras que Eevee se encontraba relajada en el regazo de Twilight, después de ese momento de relajamiento y bromas se encontraban los tres en la biblioteca haciendo un plan de viaje mientras veian un mapa completo de Equestria —Podríamos ir primero a Canterlot para retar al líder de gimnasio— sugirió Allen

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, conozco al líder y es un tonto presumido que siempre se queja que el debería ser parte de la elite y además tiene el tonto requisito que tengamos al menos siete medallas antes de enfrentarnos a el— denoto Spike con aburrimiento

—Podríamos ir primero a Appleloosa tomando el tren—sugirió Twilight ahora

— Si luego podremos hablar con los Campeones mientras comemos dulces— dijo Allen con sarcasmo

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Spike totalmente convencido

—NO, iremos por el bosque Everfree atravesando…— quedándose pensativo Allen por un momento

— ¿Qué pasa? Allen ¿hay algún problema?— pregunto extrañada Twilight

—La verdad si hay un problema y es que el camino se bifurca en dos el Pantano Froggy Bottom y la Ruinas ¿Qué prefieren ustedes dos? pokemones del tipo insecto y veneno o pokemones del tipo fantasma e insecto—

—Creo que será más seguro ir por la ruinas— dijo Twilight

— ¿Qué? Estas loca Twilight Allen dijo que hay habían del tipo fantasma— dijo Spike asustado

—Ho por favor Spike ya eres lo suficiente grandecito como para asustarte con ellos— le regaño Twilight

—Claro Spike no tienes por qué temerles excepto a Giratina— dijo Allen para que Spike se asustara mas

Twilight lo golpea con un grueso libro en la cabeza —Ya basta Allen no vez que lo estás asustando más además que Giratina solo se encuentra en el mundo Distorsión— regaño también Twilight

—Tienes razón Twily (se acerca a Spike y le tiende la mano) perdón chico— se disculpó y Spike la estrecho aceptando la disculpa

—Bien arrepasar el plan una vez más iremos por el bosque Everfree atravesando las ruinas para luego llegar a Appleloosa y retar al primer líder— Dijo Twilight algo molesta

—Muy bien mientras yo iré a comprar alguna cosas Twilight quiero conocer un poco más el pueblo— diciendo eso Allen salió directo al mercado junto a su eevee

En el mercado Allen se re encontró con la pequeña niña de los tauros junto a su Arcanine quienes vendían frutas y Bayas —Oye si eres la pequeña de la mañana ¿Cómo va la venta?— le pregunto

—Bastante bien la verdad aquí con Arcy— expreso alegre

—Me alegra me podrías dar tres docenas de bayas Aranja, Zidra y Ziuela—

—Claro (Llenando las tres bolsas) aquí tienes será 150 bits— dijo

—Toma (dándole el dinero) y gracias— decía mientras se alejaba del puesto, estando cerca del ayuntamiento tres entrenadores de apariencia rebelde le bloquearon el camino y otro más llego por detrás —Mira por dónde vas amigo— dijo el que parecía el líder

— ¿Necesitan algo?— pregunto Allen con fastidio

—Pues si queremos a tu Eevee— señalando al pequeño pokemon que estaba en brazos

— ¿Y para que lo quieren?— continuo preguntando con fastidio

—Veras creo que no sabes pero tú Eevee vale millones de bits— dijo el líder

— ¿En serio? Pues no me importa— hablo Allen quitándose a dos que le bloqueaban en paso para que otra vez se interpusieran en contra de el

—mira chico será mejor que nos entregues a tu lindo Eevee antes que tengamos que hacerlo a la fuerza— hablo con firmeza el líder del grupo

—Pues si quieres una pelea la tendrás— exclamo Allen ya enojado

Los cuatro sacaron a sus pokemones quien era del mismo tipo Druddigon de los tres lacayos mientras el líder sacaba a un Haxorus

Allen bajo a Eevee para que combatiera y de su mochila saco la greatball y la lanzo al campo y de ella salió Dragonite con su pose imponente —Muy bien Eevee, Dragonite pelearan contra estos idiotas y les mostraran quien manda aquí— ambos pokemones asiente y es cuando inicia la batalla los tres Druddigones hacen garra dragón en contra de Dragonite pero este escapa volando mientras el Haxorus ataca a Eevee con demolición pero Eevee al ser más ágil que este lo esquiva con facilidad Allen en un estado de seguridad era visto por varios entrenadores que veían el encuentro en desventaja y Allen dijo —Eevee usa bola sombra y Dragonite usa Enfado— Ambos pokemones obedecieron a la acción Eevee creo el ataque fantasma que dio de lleno en contra de Haxorus haciéndole un daño aparente mientras Dragonite golpeaba enérgicamente a los tres Druddigones cuando se queda confundido por el efecto secundario del ataque aprovechando ese momento los tres atacan a Dragonite con garra dragón pero este los esquiva gracias a la confusión que tenía, Haxorus ahora intento usar terremoto pero Eevee se sube a Dragonite siendo el inmune al ataque mientras que sus compañeros si reciben cierta parte del daño —Eevee…— Allen le iba a dar una orden pero algo paso Eevee empezó a brillar todos los presentes la miraban asombrados ante la evolución y cuando esta termino se podía notar aun nuevo pokemon era blanco con tonos azules en sus orejas y listones con la punta de color rosa al igual que sus ojos Allen sonrió ante la nueva forma de su Eevee evoluciono en un Sylveon y con la evolución esta aprendió un nuevo ataque Fuerza Lunar—Sylveon ahora usa Fuerza Lunar, Dragonite vuela y usa rayo hielo— ambos pokemones obedecen y Sylveon se baja de su compañero mientras este toma el vuelo Sylveon es golpeada por una garra dragón y queda tendida en el suelo mientras Haxorus se acerca para rematar con guillotina pero se escuchaba la risa de Allen y uno de los pandilleros le pregunta — ¿De qué tanto te ríes? estamos por acabar contra tu pequeña fortuna— dijo sin saber

—Me es gracioso por que fue alcanzada por un ataque del tipo dragón cuando ella es ahora del tipo Hada siendo inmune al dragón Sylveon levántate y usa Fuerza Lunar— Sylveon se levanta rápidamente y esquiva la guillotina de Haxorus y ella usa su ataque dejando fuera de combate a Haxorus mientras que Dragonite cargaba su rayo de hielo lo lanzo en contra de los Druddigones y estos también terminaron fuera de combate, el mundo estaba emocionado con el combate en desventaja de Allen cuando del publico salió Twilight y Spike —Allen ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Twilight

—Claro Twilight estoy bien no te preocupes— dijo tranquilamente Allen cuando Sylveon se aparece sorprende a Spike —He Allen y este pokemon ¿quién es?— pregunto Spike sorprendido

—Es la pequeña Eevee bueno era Eevee ahora es una grandiosa Sylveon— dijo con orgullo ante ella mientras Sylveon cautivaba a todos con ojos tiernos incluso a Dragonite quien estaba golpeando el suelo lamentándose por no ser tan hermoso como Sylveon cuando siente que le tocan la cabeza y voltea a ver que es Allen con una sonrisa le dice —Vamos Dragonite levántate muestra ese orgullo de Dragón que tienes y no te lamentes por nada en este mundo— Dragonite entendió y rápidamente se levantó volviendo a su pose de genialidad pero miraba a través de sus lente a Sylveon con cierto rencor, el líder se acercó a Allen y le entrego una pequeña cantidad de dinero y una súper poción para luego retirarse, todos volvieron a la biblioteca para terminar lo que faltaba, Twilight seguía mirando a Sylveon cuando decide sacar su pokédex para saber de él _"A través de sus apéndices sensitivos con forma de cinta, emite unas ondas tranquilizadoras mediante las cuales detiene los combates."_ —Entonces Sylveon es la evolución de Eevee— dijo Twilight asombrada

—Sí y me encanta que mi pequeña ahora sea una mata dragones—

—Espera ¿Qué?— pregunto confundido Spike

—No lo sabes el tipo hada es inmune a los ataques del tipo dragón— le explico Allen

—Se hace tarde y tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme— dijo Allen mirando hacia la ventana

—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí ya que los tres nos iremos de viaje— sugirió Twilight

— Gracias Twilight —

A la mañana siguiente Spike estaba despertando tenía puesta una pijama de munchlax bajo a la primera planta y entro a la cocina vio que hay estaban Allen quien estaba cocinando algunas bayas para los pokemones —Buenos dia Allen— dijo el pequeño aun con sueño

—Buenos días Munchlax debes tener hambre— dijo bromeando

Spike se quedó pensando por un momento —Hey— dijo enojado

—Calma, calma Spike siéntate ¿Qué te preparo?— le pregunto

—Eso huele muy bien ¿Qué es?— pregunto maravillado por el olor

—Bueno como hace tiempo que Dragonite no estaba conmigo decidí hacerle su desayuno favorito omelette de baya Tamate estilo Furia Dragón al igual que a Sylveon Pate de Baya Aranja— le decía mientras salteaba los ingredientes

Twilight bajo a la cocina tenía un pijama de dos piezas de color morado claro con dibujos con un moño atado —Buenos días Spike, Allen— dijo medio sonámbula

—Buenos días Twilight— la saludo mientras les colocaba a ambos hermanos un plato lleno de comida, cuando llega Sylveon con el periódico agarrado por uno de sus listones se lo entrega a Allen y este se sienta —Gracias Sylveon hay esta tu desayuno— comienza a leerlo cuando se exalta con un encabezado

— ¿Qué pasa Allen?— pregunto extrañada Twilight

—Aquí dice que se ha visto por Equestria a Ghost— se denotaba preocupación en la voz de Allen

—Escuche de él, dicen que es una especie de héroe pero quienes combaten contra él y su equipo pokemon…— cayo Spike

— ¿Y tú sabes sobre ese equipo pokemon? Spike— pregunto Allen

—No solo lo escuche por ahí en Canterlot—

—Qué horror el tener enfrentarnos contra el Allen— dijo preocupada Twilight

—Ghost no ataca a entrenadores sino a cazadores al igual que algunos estafadores u entrenadores que abusan del poder contra otros más débiles— informo Spike

—Y se ¿Puede saber en dónde fue exactamente visto? Ese tal Ghost— pregunto Twilight

—En Manehattan fue visto por primera vez luego en Baltimare — leyó Allen

—Sera mejor no preocuparnos y comenzar nuestro viaje— dijo Twilight con intención de ánimo

Twilight y Allen se encontraban en la puerta principal esperando a que terminara de arreglarse —Spike si no baja ahora nos iremos sin ti— amenazo Twilight

—Ya voy— dijo el pequeño bajando apresuradamente mientras se colocaba la chamarra

A la salida del pueblo cerca de la entrada del bosque entraban los tres para comenzar con la gran aventura, durante la aventura Twilight noto a un pokemon comiendo bayas ella se acercó silenciosamente y con su pokeball en mano Twilight lo lanza pero el Hoothoot lo rechaza —Twilight no puedes hacer eso primero tienes que combatir contra el— le recomendó Allen

—Muy bien— dijo

Twilight lanzo a su pokemon Charmy para que comenzara la batalla —Charmy arañazo— Charmy ataco dañando a Hoothoot pero este se repone contraatacando con placaje, Twilight le ordena que utilice otra vez arañazo volviendo a dar contra Hoothoot y este se empezaba a ver cansado hay Allen le dice que utilice la pokeball Twilight le hace caso y la lanza de nuevo, el cual golpea al Hoothoot el cual es capturado y la pokeball cae al suelo y empieza a moverse por unos momentos cuando se detiene Twilight la recoge y luego checa su pokédex el cual decía "_Todos los días empieza a ulular a la misma hora. Hay entrenadores que los usan a modo de reloj." _ Twilight mira la pokeball para luego sacar al Hoothoot y ella le dice —Ahora te llamaras "Owlicious" ¿Te gusta?— le pregunto a su nuevo pokemon y este responde alegremente, Owlicious regresa de nuevo a su pokeball para continuar la aventura pero Twilight se da cuenta que solo estaba Spike Allen había desaparecido cuando lo encuentras combatiendo contra una horda de Foongus Twilight lo veía de manera asombrosa el cómo Allen junto a su Froakie se las arreglaban para no ser golpeado —Froakie usa burbuja— Froakie obedeció y uso burbuja contra los Foongus pero no eran tan efectivos y ellos atacaron con absorber pero Froakie por suerte las esquiva Allen le pide que use gruñido varias veces haciendo que todos bajaran su defensa y ellos se refuerzan con desarrollo y Froakie usa golpe contra uno dejándolo fuera del combate y Froakie da un cierto brillo leve dando a entender que aumento de nivel, Twilight y Spike seguían mirando a Allen y Froakie su combate Allen le da una nueva indicación a su pokemon y este la acata derribando a otro Foongus —Froakie usa burbuja— Froakie obedece pero queda paralizado por la habilidad del ultimo Foongus efecto espora haciendo que Froakie quedara paralizado los Foongus restantes usan absorber en contra de Froakie dándole los tres directamente y bajando mucha de su energía Allen se acerca a él y le da una baya Ziuela para que se recupere de la parálisis y este vuelve al combate —Spike ¿Es legal que el entrenador interfiera en el combate?— le pregunto Twilight

—La verdad si puede haciendo un tipo de asistencia pero el pokemon no podrá atacar durante su turno ya que fue usado para eso— decía Spike leyéndolo de un libro

Froakie regreso al combate recuperado de la parálisis y los Foongus vuelven a usar absorber pero gracias a la baya Froakie los esquiva muy fácilmente y volvió a usar burbuja contra otro dejándolo fuera de combate puesto que ese ataque acertó con critico Froakie volvió a subir de nivel aprendiendo ataque rápido el cual utiliza para rematar a otro de los Foongus y el ultimo que quedaba uso desarrollo para incrementar otra vez su ataque especial Froakie utiliza burbuja pero es poco efectivo en contra del Foongus y este último utiliza absorber pero es atacado primero por Froakie con ataque rápido dejándolo fuera del combate haciendo que Froakie aumentara de nivel de nuevo, Allen se acerca a Froakie y este salta hacia Allen quien pesca y le da una baya Zidra para que se recupere Twilight y Spike se acerca con Allen y le dicen impresionados —No puedo creer que hayas vencido a cinco pokemones aun estando en desventaja de tipos— dijo Twilight

—Bueno tuve suerte en poder hacerlo ya que esa horda de pokemones si salieron muy de repente— hablo Allen algo penoso

—No enserio enfrentarte a cinco pokemones contra uno es algo que nunca había visto— continuo Spike también asombrado

Despues de eso los chicos continuaron el camino por el bosque enfrentándose a más especies de pokemones de como Ratatas, Caterpies o incluso Kakunas tanto fueron los combates que el día había terminado y decidieron acampara en el bosque se armó una tienda tienda en la cual Twilight y Spike estaban durmiento mientras Allen junto a su Dragonite, Sylveon y Froakie miraban las estrellas acostados y este les decía —Chicos nosotros cuatro haremos que esta región sea nuestro nuevo hogar—

Ambos pokemones bostezan del sueño quedándose dormidos mientras Froakie seguía mirando las estrellas junto a Allen y este le gruñe —Gracias Froky— dijo Allen antes de caer dormido.


	3. Fantasmas e Insectos

**Hola amigos tengo nuevo capitulo ademas que me gustaría que me enviaran a sus personajes los cuales pueden ser Entrenador, Ranger o Criador al igual que su equipo de pokemons**

* * *

Capitulo dos: Fantasmas e Insectos

Al día siguiente nuestros protagonistas continuaron con la aventura por el Bosque Everfree acercándose cada vez más a las ruinas del bosque, pero ahora están desayunando felizmente —Allen que delicioso esta todo esto— dijo Spike babeando

—Spike por favor límpiate— le regaño Twilight

Todos estaban desayunando cuando entre los pokemons había uno de más comiendo Spike la mira por un momento para luego tomar la pokédex de Twilight para saber más sobre ella "_Un dulce aroma se desprende de la hoja de su cabeza. Es dócil y le encanta absorber los rayos de sol." _ —Mmm, oigan y este Chikorita ¿De dónde salió?— pregunto

—No sé pero por si acaso— hablo Allen para lanzarle la pokeball pero esta al impactar es regresada a la mano de él, Chikorita se enoja por eso y utiliza hoja afilada en contra de Allen, y Owliciuos empieza a hablar con ella hasta tranquilizarla Allen se acerca lentamente con Chikorita y esta lo mira con enfado haciendo que se aleje en cambio con Twilight y Spike parece ser muy afectiva, cuando se acerca un chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza de color azul de cabello castaño claro, vestía una blusa blanca de manga corta y jeans de color azul claro además de portar un mandil de color blanco con la silueta de una Gardevoir con una rosa —Rita aquí estabas, perdón por las molestias de mi pokemon— se disculpaba la joven

—No hay problema— dijo Twilight

—Soy Melisa y soy una criadora pokemon— se presento

—Soy Twilight Sparkle, él es mi hermano menor Spike y él es Allen— presento Twilight

—Es un gusto conocerte Melisa y ellos son nuestros pokemons— los presento Allen a cada uno en fila

Melisa se deleitó al ver a Sylveon y dijo emocionadamente —Este Sylveon es único en su tipo— mientras Sylveon la abrazaba a Melisa y esta le daba cariño —Sylveon es una de mis mejores compañeras de viajes— dijo Allen para ser bufado por Dragonite y este le sonrió —Vamos Dragonite tu eres mi mejor amigo mi compañero de locuras y parrandas—

Twilight miro el mandil de Melisa para preguntarle—Melisa ¿Trabajas en la Guardería Gardevoir?—

—Claro que sí, la guardería es un hermoso lugar en donde cuidamos a los pokemons de entrenadores además que también damos clases de cómo cuidar a sus pokemons— explico Melisa

—Por cierto Melisa ¿Cómo te conociste a Chikorita?— pregunto Spike

Melisa miro a su pokemon jugar con los demás y rápidamente cambio su expresión de felicidad por una más triste —Bueno la verdad Rita fue abandonada por su entrenador ya hace más de tres años con la excusa de solo será por tres semanas, en ese tiempo ella siempre miraba por la ventana esperando que el volviera todos los días pero él nunca más regreso y nunca más se tuvo noticias de él pues… Rita no volvió a ser la misma nadie de los trabajadores de la guardería logro hacer que ella se repusiera ni siquiera nuestra jefa Fluttershy lo logro— explico con aire de melancolía

—Valla no me creo que alguien sea tan cruel como para hacerle eso a un pokemon— dijo Spike

—Y no es todo un día Rita escapo de la guardería en busca de su entrenador, Fluttershy y yo salimos a buscarla puesto que en la ruta donde estamos es algo peligroso para ella lleno de pokemons de tipo veneno e insectos además del tipo volador además que estaba oscureciendo tardamos horas en encontrarla y cuando la encontramos estaba rodeada de Venipedes y Wirlipedes fui a socorrerla peleando contra los pokemons que intentaron hacerle daño pero uno me hiso picotazo venenoso cayendo envenenada y un Wirlipide parecía que me iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero algo paso un Doublade había aparecido peleando contra todos los pokemons luego vi como una silueta me ayudaba, me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital tenia a Rita a mi lado dormida junto con Fluttershy y ella me contó que me encontró con Rita en el suelo y fue cuando me llevo al hospital, después de eso Rita se acercó a mí con su pokeball quería que yo fuera su entrenadora—

—Que hermosa historia Melisa— exclamo Spike feliz

—Y la verdad me ha gustado el ser su entrenadora tanto que ahora Rita y yo vamos a entrenar durante mis días libres— explico Melisa mientras cargaba a su Chikorita

—Bueno será mejor continuar con el viaje—Dijo Allen

—Tiene razón no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí— afirmo Twilight

Allen y Twilight regresaron a sus pokemons y los tres continuaron con su viaje pero Melisa junto a su Chikorita alcanzaron a nuestro amigos — ¿Qué pasa Melisa?— pregunto Twilight

—Pues que no sé cómo salir del bosque— explico Melisa con tono penoso

—Acompáñanos nunca viene mal la compañía de alguien nuevo— hablo Allen con confianza

—Gracias y por cierto a ¿Dónde se dirigen?— pregunto Melisa

—Vamos a Appleloosa a través de la Ruinas— le respondió Twilight

—Muy bien… espera dijeron por las Ruinas—

—Si ¿algún problema?— pregunto Allen

—Pues si yo y Rita le tenemos miedo a los pokemons del tipo fantasma— explico Melisa

—Pero que hay del pokemon que te salvo era del tipo fantasma o no— dijo Spike

—Si pero ese tenía un entrenador y nos dan miedo los salvajes—

—No tienes de que temer nada nos harán ellos— dijo Allen serenamente calmando a Melisa

El viaje continuo calmado teniendo alguno que otro enfrentamiento contra salvajes cuando llegan a un claro bastante amplio Spike se sentó en un tronco el cual se movió haciendo que Spike se cayera el pokemon lo vio y se acercó a él, Spike se fue corriendo y gritando el nombre de Twilight, el pokemon solo lo vio correr y se rio por la escena tanto que fue a seguirlo, cuando Spike alcanzo a su hermana salto haciendo que cayera por el peso de su hermano menor — ¡Spike! Quitar por favor— exclamo molesta Twilight

—Protégeme del fantasma por favor— dijo muy asustado

Melisa reacciono también al ver a pequeño fantasma y se escondió detrás de Allen y este riéndose se acerca al pequeño fantasma y les dice —Ho por favor es solo un pequeño Phantump no hay por qué temerle—

—Allen tiene razón no tienen por qué temerle es más— dijo Twilight lanzando su pokeball de la cual salió Charmy a combatir Phantump uso impresionar contra Charmy el cual dio y Charmy retrocede evitando que ataque Twilight le ordena que utilice ascuas contra Phantump el cual le da directo y es efectivo, Twilight le vuelve a ordenar que utilice ascuas contra Phantump y este primero utiliza Rayo Confusión el cual acierta y Charmy queda confundido pero no lo detiene de utiliza ascuas contra Phantump el cual acierta y este cae debilitado Twilight regresa a Charmy a su pokeball cuando Melisa siente que le tocan el hombro y al voltear mira aun Joltik posándose sobre ella, Melisa grita del miedo asustando a este Allen quien se cae y Rita uso Hojas navaja para defender a Melisa del Joltik pero este se esquiva y contraataca con chupavidas acertando y dañando a Rita dejándola muy herida, Allen se levanta y mira al Joltik —Muy bien Joltik serás mío— exclamo para lanzar a su Froakie —Froakie usa Golpe— Froakie obedece y este ataca Joltik el cual no le hace mucho daño y Joltik ataca con Onda Voltio el cual Froakie recibe y ahora estaba paralizado pero el estado secundario no lo detiene y Allen le ordena que ataque con burbuja el cual tampoco hace mucho daño Joltik ataca usando chupavidas pero es poco efectivo contra Froakie, Allen le pide que vuelva utilizar Golpe pero gracias a la parálisis Froakie no puede moverse y Joltik vuelve a atacar con chupavidas dejando muy herido a Froakie Allen estaba completamente serio ante la batalla —Allen si quieres puedes cambiar conmigo y Charmy al cabo que ese Joltik no será problema para mí— le sugirió Twilight

—No gracias Twilight todo combate que comienzo lo termino— se reusó Allen

—Al menos cambia a Froakie por Dragonite o Sylveon o de perdido cúralo— le continúo sugiriendo

—Tienes razón, Froakie ven aquí— Allen llamo a su pokemon el cual se acercó y Allen le dio la baya para recuperarlo de la parálisis Froakie volvió al combate y Joltik ataco con Chupavidas pero ahora Froakie lo esquiva muy al rose del golpe Allen le ordena que utilizara Golpe y este siguiendo las órdenes de Allen da un golpe certero siendo este critico contra Joltik quien ahora estaba muy debilitado, Allen para no hacerlo más complicado le lanza una pokeball la cual estampa contra el pokemon capturándolo la pokeball se empieza agitar por unos momentos hasta que termino de moverse Allen la tomo y le dibujo enfrente con un marcador amarillo y azul cobalto la letra "G" con toques eléctricos — ¿Termino la pelea?— pregunto Melisa quien se escondía detrás de Spike

—Si Melisa puedes salir— dijo Allen guardando la pokeball

Continuaron su aventura entrando en las ruinas las cuales eran bastante grandes separándose en dos grupos Twilight y Spike exploraron el lado izquierdo para investigarlo y durante el trayecto se toparon a otros entrenadores los cuales Twilight se enfrentó y derroto —Charmy Garra de acero— le ordeno a su pokemon el cual hiso caso —Spinarak Disparo Demora— ordeno el otro entrenador pero Charmy era más veloz y golpeo directo a Spinarak el cual cayó derrotado así ganando el combate Twilight el entrenador se acercó a Twilight —Eres mejor de lo que aparentas chica quisiera tener otro encuentro contigo otro día— el entrenador le dio un poco de dinero para luego macharse, los hermanos prosiguieron con la exploración cuando se entraron a una biblioteca Twilight quedo totalmente fascinada mientras Spike tenía cierta cara de mal gusto Twilight saco de uno de los estantes un libro de color negro el cual tenía en la portada Historias Legendarias el cual desecho rápidamente por ser un cuento, lanzando y cayendo en la cabeza de Spike al verlo lo guarda en su mochila para leerlo después —Twilight ¿No se supone que tenemos que encontrar una salida de aquí?— pregunto Spike

—Ho vamos Spike hay que revisar al menos algo de esto—

Mientras tanto en el lado derecho se encontraban Allen junto con Melisa ambos caminaban investigando más sobre las ruinas cuando un Honedge y un Paras aparecen queriendo un enfrentamiento Allen y Melisa aceptaron y ambos mandaron a su pokemon Melisa a Rita y Allen a Froakie —Muy bien Melisa tú te encargaras del Paras y yo del Honedge—

—De acuerdo— acepto Melisa

El Honedge utilizo Danza Espada para mejorar su ataque mientras que Paras usa Polvo Veneno contra Froakie pero este lo esquiva Allen le ordena que utilice Burbuja contra Honedge acertando Melisa le pide a su Chikorita que utiliza hojas navaja contra Paras también acertando contra él, Honedge ataco con Cortefuria contra Rita el cual dio de lleno dañándola mientras que Froakie utilizo Lengüetazo contra Honedge dañándolo gravemente y paralizándolo Allen se alegró y Melisa le ordeno a Rita que utilizara Síntesis para que se recupere pero Paras intento detenerla usando también Cortefuria pero es bloqueado por Froakie el cual recibió el daño Rita termino de regenerarse —Melisa ¿Qué ataques conoce Rita?— pregunto Allen

—Pues Rita conoce Sintesis, Hoja navaja, Dia Soleado y Reflejo— le respondió

—Dia soleado, eso podría funcionar—

— ¿En qué manera nos podría funcionar Dia soleado?— le pregunto

—Es una pequeña corazonada Paras tiene dos habilidades naturales Efecto Espora y Piel seca si tenemos suerte pude que tenga la secundaria—

— ¿Piel seca?—

—Así es—

Allen siguió comentando el plan de cómo acabar contra los pokemons salvajes, mientras tanto Twilight combatía contra un pokemon salvaje —Charmy garra de acero— Charmy se acerca al pokemon combatiente pero este lo esquiva —Twilight ¿Por qué no usas la pokédex para saber acerca del pokemon?— le pregunto Spike

—Porque la pokédex solo me dice que es un Seviper nada mas— le respondió algo molesta

—Pero entonces ¿Tome la pokédex de Allen pensando que era la tuya?—

—Parece que si—

Seviper uso Cola Veneno contra Charmy el cual acertó y aunque el golpe dio con crítico no llego a envenenar a Charmy el cual se repuso rápidamente Twilight le ordena que utilice ascuas contra Seviper el cual acierta y debilita dejándolo fuera de combate ambos siguen con su camino subiendo al segundo piso y caminando por el corredor llegaron a una sala amplia la cual se podía ver el exterior puesto que la pared y parte del techo no había Twilight noto que alguien junto sentado en un pilar destruido con varios pokemons alrededor de ella Spike se adelantó y Twilight intento detenerlo pero no lo logro cuando se aparece enfrente de Spike un pokemon que parecía un perro de color negro con aros amarillos brillantes en su cuerpo con uno ojos rojos penetrantes que dejo a Spike petrificado Twilight fue en su ayuda sin notar al pokemon cuando este le ladra a ambos hermanos la chica sentada lo escucho mientras que ambos hermanos caen del miedo ante el pokemon —Nocturn ¿Qué pasa amigo?— dijo la chica y el pokemon al oírla se retiró a su lado Twilight y Spike miraron como se acercaba la entrenadora cuando esta es vista con la luz del sol vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla de color azul océano con una blusa de color negro con la imagen de una luna creciente pantalón negro con botas de igual color, tenía guantes sin dedos de color blanco con negro en la muñeca su cabello ara azul cobalto —Luna— susurraron Twilight y Spike a la vez

— ¿Twilight? ¿Spike? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— pregunto algo confundida

Twilight se levantó y ayudo a Spike a levantarse también —Pues estamos aquí por lo de la liga— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿La liga? Creí que tu serias más del tipo investigador— le comento confusa

—Pues cambie de opinión además que esto me sirve para mis futuras investigaciones de campo—

—Me alegra oír eso Twilight mi hermana Celestia le gustara que decidiste entrar a la liga—

—Gracias Luna— agradeció Twilight

—A propósito Luna ese pokemon ¿Quién es?— pregunto Spike

—Ho él es Nocturn un Umbreon y mi mejor amigo fue mi primer pokemon y el resto del equipo también los presentare primero está mi pequeña durmiente y es Musharna la cual me ayuda a explorar los sueños de los pokemons y de algunos humanos a quienes tengo un gran afecto luego está el Gran Jefe Honchkrow quien es mi confidente del cielo, Clefable mi ayudante personal y mis guardianes Los Reyes Nidoking y Nidoqueen todos ellos fueron criado y entrenado por mi desde que eran bebes— presento Luna a cada uno de su equipo

—Son increíbles Luna— hablo maravillado Spike

—Gracias Spike—

—He Luna ¿Podrías decirnos donde queda la salida de este lugar?— le pregunto Twilight

—Claro la salida se encuentra bajando esas escaleras encontraran la salida(señalando las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de ella), mientras yo será mejor que me vaya mi hermana me espera para un combate doble de exhibición— dijo eso para que sus pokemons regresaran a sus pokeball, luego ser toma de los hombros por su Honchkrow y salir volando por el gran hueco mientras se despedía agitando su brazo derecho, Twilight y Spike bajaron por las escaleras que les indicaron para luego caminar por un momento y encontrar a Allen y Melisa totalmente desechos y con una Misdreavus flotando alrededor de Allen bastante contenta — ¿Qué les paso?— pregunto Twilight totalmente extrañada

—Es mejor que no lo sepan y Magic ¡REGRESA A TU POKEBALL!— exclamo furiosamente Allen asustando a los hermanos al igual que al pokemon haciendo que este obedezca y regrese asustado

— ¿El pokemon se llama Magic?— pregunto Spike

—Si Magic— repitió Allen con enojo

Ahora con una nueva compañera y dos nuevos pokemons nuestros protagonistas se acercan un poco más a Appleloosa para retar a su primer líder de Gimnasio., Esta historia continuara.


	4. Batalla Contra el Equipo Misterioso Ghos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento el gran atraso por este capitulo pero he estado ocupada con otras historia ademas de Destino de Cuatro el cual sera el siguiente en ser actualizado sin nada mas que decir See ya.**

* * *

Capitulo Tres: Batalla contra el Equipo Misterioso y el Villano Ghost

Nuestros protagonistas junto con una nueva amiga salieron del Bosque Everfree para llegar al pueblo de Appleloosa para retar al primer líder de gimnasio —Chicos miren él es pueblo— dijo Spike corriendo de alegría —Spike podrías calmarte por un momento— le regaño Twilight

—Claro Hermana

El trayecto hacia el pueblo se podía ver la transición de bosque quedando atrás para abrir paso a tierras un poco más áridas de las que se notaban entre ellos pokemons del tipo roca y tierra cuando una estampida de Bouffalant los sorprende haciendo que nuestros protagonistas corrieran por su vida cuando una chica montada en un Rapidash guía al rebaño alejándolos del grupo el cual llega a una especie de comunidad y son recibidos por un hombre alto de piel negra con pinturas rojas en todo su cuerpo llevaba un penacho grande y tenía un simple pantalón café y zapatos negros —Sean bienvenidos jóvenes… pero ¿Sera posible? Usted es Spike—

—Jefe Tunderhooves— le respondió el chico

—Oigan ¿Están bien?— pregunto la chica montada en el Rapidash

—Claro gracias por ayudarnos Strongheart— le agradeció Twilight

—Alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué está pasando aquí?— pregunto Allen

—Déjanos presentarlos primero nuestra salvadora Little Strongheart y el líder de la comunidad El Jefe Tunderhooves— presento Spike

—Es un gusto conocerlos soy Melisa criadora— se presentó sonrientemente

—Soy Allen entrenador viajero y él es Sylveon— se presentó el joven junto con su pokemon hada

—Ha es un gusto conocer a los amigos de nuestros amigos, pero vamos no se queden hay acompáñenos tenemos varias cosas que hacer aun— musito alegremente el Jefe

—He disculpe Jefe por interrumpir, pero hemos venido Twilight y yo a retar al líder de Gimnasio— dijo bravamente Allen y mirando fijamente al Jefe Tunderhooves el cual se quedó por un momento serio para cambiarla por una sonrisa retadora —Así que ustedes vinieron por el reto Doble del Campeonato lo suponía desde un principio pero, antes tendrán un largo viaje por que no se quedan a descansar pronto anochecerá— los cuatro aceptaron quedándose a dormir en dos de las chozas Twilight con Melisa y Spike con Allen pero él no tenía sueño así que se levantó y salió de la tienda sin despertar a Spike, Allen llamo a su pokemon el cual dormía cerca del fuego y le pidió que lo acompañara hasta llegar a una planicie llena de rocas gigantes y toparse con el Jefe entrenando con un Rhydon y un Electrivire golpeándolas y este nota a Allen deteniéndose y le saluda —Allen no deberías estar dormido—

—Debería pero me ganan las ansias por el duelo de mañana—

—Te entiendo, te ¿Gustaría entrenar un poco contra mí?— le pregunto

—Sera un placer combatir contra usted Jefe— aceptando el desafío

—Bien será un combate doble yo usare a Rhydon y Electrivire—

—Y yo usare a Sylveon y (liberando a su segundo pokemon) Dragonite— el cual estaba con sus lentes de sol y su pose con los brazos cruzados

—Un Hada y un Dragón/Volador que extraña combinación— dijo el Jefe

—Igual que usted un Tierra/Roca y un Eléctrico puro—dijo Allen

—Ja ja ja buena esa.

Comenzó el combate doble el Jefe Tunderhooves mando a sus dos pokemons a combatir y Allen hiso lo mismo la pelea comenzó el Jefe hiso el primer movimiento de Rhydon el cual fue Mega Cuerno contra Dragonite Allen le ordeno a su pokemon que lo evadiera y atacara con Puño Fuego y Sylveon utilizara Brillo Magico el cual no logro porque Electrivire lo golpeo de lleno con Onda Voltio paralizándola, Sylveon por su parte no podía moverse con libertad así que Allen le pidió que se quede en la retaguardia ayudando más con Bola Sombra mientras Dragonite atacaba de frente contra ambos pokemons enemigos, el Jefe Tunderhooves le ordena a Electrivire que atacara a Dragonite con Puño Trueno y Allen manda a hacer lo mismo a Dragonite pero con Puño Fuego haciendo que ambos impactasen entre si causando un gran daño a ambos pokemons, Allen tenía que terminar rápido así que le pidió a Sylveon que utilizara Brillo Magico contra Rhydon y Electrivire dañándolos un poco para poder aprovechar el terremoto de Dragonite aun dañando seriamente a Sylveon pero derrotando a Electrivire del Jefe quedando solo Rhydon el cual ahora se empeñaba a derrotar a Dragonite pero Sylveon lo detenía con Bola Sombra y Dragonite atacaba con Puño Fuego, el Jefe Tunderhooves se veía desesperado y le pido a Rhydon que utilizara Terremoto para acabar con Sylveon y solo quedando Dragonite contra Rhydon ambos pokemons comenzaron a forcejear ferozmente para terminar con su enemigo Tunderhooves le ordena que utilizara Mega Cuerno y Allen le pide que use Vuelo el cual hiso separándose de Rhydon antes que este le impactara con su ataque pero Tunderhooves le vuelve a ordenar a Rhydon que utilizara Antiaéreo, y Rhydon lanza una enorme roca que impacta contra Dragonite haciendo que este cayera abruptamente, Allen ahora estaba en problemas ya que su pokemon está apunto de desmañarse al igual que Rhydon y él ocupaba un milagro Tunderhooves manda a su Rhydon con Demolición y Allen envía a Dragonite con Puño Fuego esperando que impactara primero y ambos pokemons impactaron causando que una cortina de arena se levantara dejando imposible ver al ganador hasta que se dispersó notaron que ambos pokemons yacían tumbados en el suelo sin poder levantarse dando por terminada la pelea en un doble K.O. Allen se acercó a Dragonite y le dio un revive mientras que el jefe regresaba a Rhydon a su pokeball, se acercó a Allen quien estaba a lado de Dragonite —Gran combate tus pokemons son buenos— le felicito

—Gracias Jefe pero su equipo es devastados—

— ¡Esa fue una gran pelea!— dijo emocionada una voz haciendo que ambos entrenadores miraran, sorprendidos al ver que se trataba de Spike en su pijama de munchlax y con un rostro de ilusión al ver el enfrentamiento doble, se acercó y Allen le dice —Spike no deberías estar dormido—

—Si lo sé pero me despertaste al salir de la tienda— decía aun con emoción

—Eh, perdón por despertarte—

—No importa pero la verdad esa fue una gran batalla, el modo en que Electrivire anulo la velocidad de Sylveon o las bolas sombras que protegían a Dragonite o también el Antiaéreo que hiso caer a Dragonite todo fue genial—

—Así que te gusto el combate ¿Por qué no lo intentas Spike?—

— ¿Yo? no puedo Allen ya que no tengo ningún pokemon y apenas tengo Diez años, no sé si podría darle ordenes algún pokemon— dijo Spike desanimado cuando Allen lo toma de la mano y le deja la pokeball de Dragonite —¿En serio quieres que combatamos?—

—Claro, Spike quisiera conocer tu fuerza y Dragonite es la mejor opción para ti—

—Pero Dragonite ha estado contigo desde que era una Dratini, no me obedecerá—

—Relájate Spike, a Dragonite fue educado por mi familia yo lo capture con una greatball de mi padre pero él fue quien lo entreno y educo para que obedeciera a toda la familia porque en ese entonces tenía siete años luego a los diez me la obsequio, además el confía en cualquier amigo mío—

—Dragonite ¿Quieres pelear con migo?— Dirigiéndose al dragón dentro de la esfera y esta asiente con la cabeza —De acuerdo Allen combatiré contra ti— Aceptando el duelo.

—Eso me gusta chico vamos por el combate—

Allen lanzo su pokeball y Spike mando a combatir a Dragonite mientras que Allen libero a Frogadier Spike se sorprendió al ver que su pokemon había evolucionado algo que aún no pasaba con el Charmader de Twilight —Bien Spike te dejare hacer el primer movimiento— le dijo Allen y Spike acepto ordenando a Dragonite que utilizara Puño Trueno y Dragonite obedeció volando a gran velocidad cargado su puño izquierdo con electricidad cuando Allen ordena —Frogadier Doble Equipo— Frogadier se multiplico así mismo asiendo que Dragonite fallara el ataque, pero eso no detuvo a Spike y ordeno que utilizara Terremoto Allen intento evitarlo pero el golpe fue primero eso hirió severamente a Frogadier a pesar de ambos pokemons tenían una diferencia de nivel abrumadora Allen se dio cuenta que Dragonite no se estaba tomando enserio el combate por el nivel de daño que hiso —De acuerdo Frogadier Pantalla de Humo— y el pokemon de agua hiso explotar unas pequeñas bombas que tenía consigo creando así la cortina de invisibilidad pero Spike respondió con la orden de vuelo haciendo fallar a Frogadier en su ataque y una vez localizado Dragonite bajo a gran velocidad dejando caer todo su peso en el tipo agua el cual lo dejo gravemente lastimado pero este aun podía levantarse pero al no resistir su heridas cae rápidamente al suelo desmayado perdiendo el combate Allen regreso a Frogadier a su pokeball y Spike le devolvió la pokeball a Allen —Gran pelea Spike—.

—Gracias Allen, y a ti también Dragonite— les agradeció mientras Allen le revolvía el cabello Dragonite le levantaba el pulgar en forma de like. Al día siguiente Strongheart acompaño a nuestros viajeros al pueblo de Appleloosa para el reto de Gimnasio pero antes de llegar en el centro pokemon ocurría algo extraño, nuestros viajeros se acercaron cautelosamente a ver lo ocurría y observaron a cinco sujetos vestidos de igual manera pantalón con varias costuras de diferentes telas con capuchas con orejas y una línea de cabello negra y con pokemons similares Houndours y Poochiyena en posición de ataque y con los lugareños atados y amordazados junto con la enfermera con su Blessey de igual manera pero aparatada de los demás y con dos Houndour como guardias, apareció un sexto sujeto igualmente vestido a los demás con un saco lleno — ¿Tienes el objetivo? — le pregunto uno de los sujetos

—Claro que los tengo, un saco lleno de medicamentos al igual que los componentes de recuperación—

—Oigan por favor no se los lleven son para los pokemons—

—Ja y quien nos obligara ¿Usted?— dijo uno de los malvados

—Tal vez yo lo haga— dijo una voz extraña que se encontraba detrás de los maleantes, estos voltearon y vieron a un sujeto sentado en un sillón grande junto con un Sanslash hecho ovillo a sus lado este se levantó con un sombrero vaquero marrón de cabello naranja ámbar vestía con una camisa amarilla ámbar pantalones negros con botas café oscuro —Ahora díganme ¿Porque una banda de cuatreros como ustedes quiere llevarse esos objetos importantes?— dijo el vaquero

—Y ¿Quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer?— le respondió uno de los ladrones, el vaquero simplemente estaba feliz por aquella pregunta lo cual dejaba desconcertado algunos de los presentes — De acuerdo tendré que presentarme soy el ¡Lider de Gimnasio de Appleloosa Braeburn! y les reto a una batalla pokemon— dijo con emoción mientas su Sanslash se movía ansiosamente mientras que Braeburn le hacía una invitación hacia afuera para no dañar el recinto, salieron todos mientras que nuestros viajeros se movían para no ser vistos Allen entra por una ventana para liberar a los cautivos, también Twilight lo hace y Spike pero fue retenido por Melisa y Strongheart y le pide que se quedara con ellas, una vez adentro del centro ambos comienzan a liberar a los rehenes pero son atacado por los houndour y Allen toma a Twilight y la aparta del ataque cuando una misterioso personaje aparece enfrente de nuestros dos chicos este vestía con un traje de gala con capa morada y un antifaz y un pañuelo con un dibujo de huesos de la mandíbula para evitar verle completo —Ustedes dos no deberían de estar aquí— replico

—Y tu ¿Quién rayos eres?— le pregunto Allen con un tono de reto

—Ho pero que bien que lo preguntes soy "Ghost"— denotando una pequeña sonrisa en la última palabra la cual a Allen enfado sin que nadie lo notara —Eso es mentira Ghost no es un criminal— dijo Twilight para sus adentros. Mientras tanto afuera la batalla de Braeburn me mantenía intensa siendo el solo contra cinco de los sujetos, Spike se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a su hermana o al líder de Gimnasio cuando sintió golpear una esfera con su pie derecho, volteo a verla y noto que era la Greatball de Dragonite Spike la tomo y miro al pokemon en cuestión el cual le mandaba una mirada de "Vas a quedarte hay como un cobarde o pelearas" Spike lo miro y asintió al pokemon —Strongheart hay que ayudar a Braeburn— le dijo en un tono decidido

—De acuerdo Spike lo ayudare pero no quiero que hagas nada peligroso— le respondió

—No lo haremos los dos— dijo mostrándole la pokeball del dragón

— ¿De dónde la has sacado?— pregunto

—Estaba aquí a lado mío, creo que Allen dejo a Dragonite para que ayudáramos a Braebrun

—Pero es el pokemon de Allen no va acerté caso— le dijo Melisa

—Yo creo en Dragonite y el me obedecerá— afirmo Spike

—De acuerdo vayan ustedes Rita y yo no podríamos pelear— dijo Melisa apenada mientras abrazaba a su pokemon.

Strongheart y Spike corrieron a ayudar a Braebrun quien a pesar de tener la ventaja en cuanto tipo ya que Sanslash era efectivo contra los Houndours pero no contra los Poochiyena cuando un lanzallamas sale por el flanco izquierdo, aparece un rapidash y un Dragonite y Braeburn sonrió al saber que estaban de su lado, pero en el centro pokemon Allen y Twilight estaban en serios problemas ya que además de tener a varios pokemons en su contra tenían al supuesto héroe del que hablo Spike hace dos días, este envió a sus pokemons que eran del tipo Fantasma y eran un Haunter y un Gengar, Allen los miro —Así que estos son los pokemons de supuesto héroe Ghost, no son más que pokemons débiles— dijo sin ningún remordimiento —Twilight hay que enfrentarnos a este impostor de Ghost— sentencio Allen con enfado y Twilight se levanta y asiente —Ho así que unos simples entrenadores pretenden derrotar al Gran Ghost a mi uno de los mejores entrenadores el me…— interrumpido por Allen —¡Cierra el maldito hocico estúpido hablador, una basura como tú no merece existir, Magic ¡ve! (Lanzando la pokeball), Twilight ayúdame—

—Claro, Owlicious yo te elijo— mandando su pokeball y apareciendo el pequeño búho de ojos rojos para prepararlo para el combate.

Ghost junto con el soldado mandaron a sus pokemon Haunter por parte de Ghost y un Poochiyena por el soldado dando por comenzado el encuentro en el centro pokemon Ghost hiso el primer movimiento que fue lengüetazo contra Magic acertando y dañando gravemente, Twilight continuo usando hipnosis para dormir a Haunter pero es embestido por el Poochiyena del soldado, Allen ordena a Magic que utilice Golpe Bajo para golpear a Haunter hiriéndolo igualmente mientras que el Poochiyena utiliza mordida contra Owlicious pero este falla y Owlicious contraataca con picotazo causándole daño crítico dejándolo al borde del colapso pero aun dispuesto a combatir contra él, Allen ordena a Magic que ataque pero interceptada por el lengüetazo de Haunter dejándola fuera de combate Allen la regresa a su pokeball con una gran sonrisa porque a los pocos segundo Haunter cae también fuera de combate, Ghost sorprendido por la derrota de su pokemon lo regresa y manda a Gengar y Allen manda a Frogadier mientras Twilight continua contra Poochiyena el cual taclea a Owlicious acertando y este responde con picotazo terminando con su oponente quedando ahora Frogadier con toda su energía y Owlicious un poco más que cansado, pero Ghost tenía algo en su traje que resaltaba de más en su corbata de moño había una piedra extraña la cual toco y Gengar también tenía una especie de anillo en su dedo anular el cual comenzó a brillar —¡Mega-Evoluciona Gengar!— grito Ghost y su pokemon brillo transformándose ahora Gengar era ligeramente menor en tamaño, tenía ahora un tercer ojo amarillo, sus brazos también y se apoyaban en el suelo al igual que su cola esa es su forma mega, Twilight quedando asombrada ante tal suceso mientras Allen lo mira con enojo —Ja ja ja creían que era todo lo que tenían, ahora con la mega forma de mi Gengar ustedes no tendrán oportunidad insolentes— hablo de manera divertida cuando Allen espeto con fastidio —Si crees que ya tienes la victoria solo porque tu pokemon pueda mega-evolucionar déjame decirte que estas más que equivocado ¡Frogadier Pantalla de Humo¡— ordeno y su pokemon lanza al suelo pequeñas bolas las cuales explotan creando la pantalla —Allen cambiare a Owlicious por Charmy— le dijo

—No podrás Twilight la habilidad de Mega-Gengar es sombra-trampa la cual hace que ningún pokemon pueda ser retirado del combate a menos que conozca ciertos movimientos como relevo, voltocambio o ida y vuelta, lo mejor será dormir a Gengar y derrotarlo ahora— le respondió pero una bola sombra fue lanzada contra Frogadier pero este la esquiva y atraviesa el cuerpo de Owlicious y este ataca con Hipnosis para dormir a Gengar acertando y ahora con Gengar dormido la pelea será más sencilla Allen ordena que utilice hidropulso dándole de lleno y dañándolo considerablemente mientras Twilight ordena a Owlicious atacar con picotazo acertando igualmente dejando muy herido a Gengar sin llegar a despertarlo, Ghost se encontraba contra las cuerdas al tener solo un pokemon y su compañero ya no le quedaba ninguno fue cuando Ghost saco algo y se lo dio a Gengar despertando de inmediato —Gengar Vendetta contra Froagadier— le ordena a su pokemon pero Twilight le pide a Owlicious que se interponga pero Allen ordena que quite del camino a Owlicious para recibir el golpe pero Frogadier no solo había apartado a Owlicious si no que también esquiva el golpe de Gengar y Allen le ordena que contra ataque con hidropulso dejando ahora confundido a Gengar —Twilight no arriesgues a Owlicious de esa manera Vendetta no es del tipo fantasma es del tipo siniestro y con lo malherido que esta Owlicious se hubiera desmallado— regaño Allen a Twilight.

—Lo lamento Allen— respondió triste

—No importa ahora Twilight Gengar está muy dañado pero es más rápido que nuestros pokemons volveremos a utilizar el mismo método para dormirlo—

—De acuerdo—

Volvieron hacer el mismo juego Frogadier usando Pantalla de Humo y Owlicious usando Hipnosis para dormir a Gengar volviéndolo a dormir y ahora sí que estaba en problemas Ghost, cuando se oyen gritos desde afuera del centro la cual era la policía rodeando el lugar —Salgan del recinto todos ustedes están bajo arresto— grito uno de los policías y Ghost aprovecho para escapar del lugar mientras Allen y Twilight estaban distraídos con la justicia —Allen ¿Que haremos?— le pregunto angustiada

—Cálmate Twilight no va a pasar nada (mirando a Ghost) Sylveon acorrálalo— espeto Allen en el último momento pero al ver que su pokemon se encontraba tumbado en el suelo y sin vista de Ghost, Allen se acercó a su pokemon hada quien respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo desprendía mucho calor, Allen se acercó con su pokemon en brazos a la enfermera —Enfermera ayude a mi Sylveon por favor— le dijo angustiado la enfermera lo toma y lo recuesta en el suelo checando su pulso vital —Está enfermo parece que lo atacaron con algún ataque veneno estos golpes muestran que fueron por Puya nociva— dirigiéndose a su Blissey — Pulso Cura — le dijo y el pokemon toco la frente del hada y una pequeñas ondas regeneraron su energía pero continuaba el veneno en su interior causando daño —Tu pokemon se encuentra bien pero se desmayara si no recibe la ayuda de inmediato y no puedo hacer mucho de ayuda ya que esas personas robaron el equipo médico— le respondió tristemente

—De acuerdo Enfermera la dejo a su cuidado, Twilight tenemos que ayudar a Braeburn— le hablo en tono decidido pero en ese momento entro la policía junto con Braeburn y Spike, ambos se acercaron a Twilight y Allen —Hermana, Allen ¿Se encuentran bien?— pregunto Spike

—Si Spike ayúdame a levantarme— le dijo Twilight

—Si claro— respondió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla, cuando se acercó un oficial quien era el Sheriff Silver Star junto con su Aggron —Señor Allen lo necesitaremos a usted y su amiga en la comisaria para su declaración— hablo ásperamente haciendo que ambos entrenadores asintieran lentamente.

En la Comisaria ambos entrenadores se encontraban en cuartos separados siendo interrogados mientras Spike y Melisa los esperaban junto con Braeburn. —Le juro que no hemos hecho nada oficial— se defendía Twilight

—Calma señorita no le acusamos de nada solo necesitamos su historia para corroborar con la de los rehenes— hablo tranquilamente

—De acuerdo— dijo Twilight para comenzar a relatar la historia

Mientras el en otro cuarto Allen describía al entrenador con quien se habían enfrentado —Traje de Gala estándar, moño con una mega piedra, antifaz—

—Espere un momento dijo usted ¿Que su oponente tenía una piedra activadora?— le pregunto el Sheriff

—Así es ¿Hay algún problema con ello?— pregunto con curiosidad

—Me temo que si por que hace poco robaron una piedra activadora en Maneheattan podríamos creer que se tratase de la misma piedra— le respondió seriamente

—Vaya, que irónico— susurro Allen desganadamente

—Me temo que sí, ahora solo necesitare de su licencia de entrenador para registrarlo como testigo— pidió Silver.

—De acuerdo— dijo Allen sacando su billetera la cual abre y se muestra una placa de la policía internacional el Sheriff mira la placa con intriga y le pregunta —D… disculpe señor Allen pero esa placa que posee es de la policía internacional—

—Hu… oh si cierto ni me he presentado correctamente soy Allen Vash miembro del sector trotamundos de la policía internacional y tengo el puesto de Teniente de Brigada y soy parte de la Elite Especialidad Pokemon—

Silver Star se había quedado sin aire al escuchar la presentación —D… de acuerdo señor Allen, gracias por su cooperación y lo mantendremos informado ante el supuesto Ghost, ya puede retirarse— le informo y Allen asintió levemente para salir del cuarto y se encuentra a Twilight y Spike abrasando a la Campeona de la Región Celestia quien tenía puesto en ese momento un vestido blanco sin mangas con un cinturón de varios colores con una hebilla con la forma del sol a un costado botas blancas con toques dorados con calcetas largas blancas y guantes largos blancos con toques dorados y brazaletes, Allen y Melisa tenían la misma expresión de asombro, Celestia voltea y mira a los asombrados, se separa de ambos hermanos y se acerca a los entrenadores aun con asombro y le habla de manera gentil —Gracias a los dos por cuidar de mis pequeños—

—No tiene por qué agradecer…— dijo Allen ligeramente ruborizado y con la mirada esquiva

—Gracias como quiera chicos— le susurró al oído y le da un beso en la mejilla mientras le dejaba algo en sus manos —Me alegra que se encuentren bien después de todo y Spike me contaron que tienes un pokemon aun cuando no tienes la edad para tener uno—

—Cierto (corre hacia el enrojecido Allen y le devuelve a Dragonite) gracias por dejarme a tu pokemon para pelear contra aquellos malos— le agradece y Allen sale de su euforia y le sonríe —No hay de que Spike siempre que quiera combatir Dragonite siempre estará para ti—

—Twilight avísame si ocuparan algo más antes que me retire— le sugirió Celestia

—No hay nada más y gracias otra vez por venir maestra—

—Siempre puedes pedir nuestra ayuda de Luna o mía, adiós— se despidió Celestia saliendo escoltada por varios oficiales, mientras Allen la miraba salir sintió algo en su mano el cual abrió y vio una pequeña bolsa la cual abrió y noto que había dinero en ella "Un gesto bastante amble de su parte" pensó Allen —Allen empieza a anochecer tendremos que ir a hospedarnos en el hotel— le dijo Twilight

—De acuerdo mañana retaremos al líder de Gimnasio— sentencio Allen. Esta historia continuara.


	5. Misterios y Combate

**Hola a todos Aquí Crimson subiendo un nuevo Capitulo de Desti... esperen un momento, este capitulo no es de mi fic (-_-)U**

**Ok, ok ya lo leí y es el de pokemon, perdon.**

**Hola a todos nuestros lectores Aquí Crimson subiendo un nuevo Capitulo de My Little Pokemon: Un viaje por la Región de Equestria sin nada mas que decir See ya; mmm me sentí Heron por un momento.**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: Misterios Encontrados y Batalla por la Medalla Tierra**

Nuestros aventureros se encontraban en una pacífica mañana desayunando junto con sus pokemon cuando empieza a escucharse un sonido extraño del cual proviene de Allen el cual se excusa y se retira de la mesa, Allen se mueve hasta llegar al techo del hotel del cual saca un pequeño reloj de color blanco del cual en la pantalla decía "Director call" a lo cual Allen suspira y contesta, —Aquí Allen alias "Phantom White" quinto miembro del grupo Ghost, a su disposición director—… —Si he dado con el objetivo, el Equipo Caos—… —Lo entiendo señor, están usando aun doble de Black Phantom—… —No señor, sus pokemons son bastante débiles a comparación de los nuestros, excepto por su Gengar el cual puede mega-evolucionar, pero no se preocupe hasta mi pokemon mas débil será suficiente como para acabar con el—… —Claro señor no tiene por qué preocuparse, pero solicito usar a mi equipo de trabajo "Phantom Royal" en caso de emergencia—… —Gracias señor y una última cosa—… —Solamente necesito que se investigue a una chica llamada Twilight Sparkle—… —Gracias señor cambio y fuera—. Twilight se encontraba entrenando con sus pokemons contra Spike quien usaba a Dragonite y a Sylveon —Charmy usa Garra Metal contra Sylveon, Owlicious usa Picotazo contra Dragonite— ordeno la chica mientras Spike se mantenía de manera calmada sin decir nada mientras Dragonite y Sylveon esquivaban sin complicación, Spike mueve su mano hacia enfrente de él y con su pulgar apunta hacia abajo —Lo siento hermana pero esto se acaba ¡Dragonite usa Puño Eléctrico y Sylveon Fuerza Lunar!— ambos pokemons obedecieron a las órdenes del niño atacando a sus oponentes derrotándolos de un solo golpe, mientras eran observados por Melisa y Rita con expectativa e incredulidad al ver como un niño podía controlar a dos pokemons de alto nivel, Twilight regreso a sus pokemons a sus respectivas pokeball, se acercó a Spike y le felicito por el trabajo controlando ambos pokemons, mientras Spike se ruborizaba —Vamos Twilight, ellos me obedecen porque confían en mi— le decía a su hermana con algo de pena y su cara se notaba un leve rojizo a lo que Twilight le responde —No, es enserio Spike eres realmente bueno en esto, tu deberías ya tu propio pokemon—.

—Oh Twilight no me avergüences— dijo el pequeño de cabello verde, a lo que Melisa se acerca —Deberías tener ya tu propio pokemon y si bien me acuerdo en la guardería Gardevoir tenemos algunos huevos de pokemons que fueron rechazados por sus entrenadores y nosotros los cuidamos hasta que abren o alguien decida adoptarlo, déjame hablar para ver si podemos regalarte alguno— decía Melisa con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Spike la miraba con emoción —En serio Melisa—.

—Por su puesto Spike, ahora solamente déjame ir a hablarle a mi jefa Fluttershy para ver qué clase de poke-huevos tenemos— dijo mientras se alejaba pero es detenida por Spike quien la abrasaba con euforia mientras le agradecía —Ya Spike no tienes nada que agradecer— lográndose soltar del abraso para ir, mientras Spike festejaba por que obtendría su primer pokemon hasta que Twilight lo interrumpe —Pero Spike primeramente tienes que conseguir tu licencia de entrenador y para eso te faltan días para que cumplas la edad mínima requerida.

—Es cierto pero no puedo esperar para obtener mi primer pokemon, me pregunto ¿Qué tipo será mi primer pokemon? Tal vez sea del tipo peleado como un Lucario o tal vez del tipo Siniestro como un Liepard o del tipo Dragón o tal vez…

—Te podrían dar aun inútil weedle— susurro Allen detrás de Spike asustándolo —Ah, Allen ¿Hace cuando que estas aquí?— pregunto jadeante, a lo que Allen le responde de forma tajante —Hace dos minutos, solo alcance a escuchar algo de entregarte un huevo pokemon, lo cual me alegra el que quieras convertirte en todo un entrenador Spike.

—Tú me podrías enseñar a ser un entrenador.

—Claro que no Spike, tienes que aprender por tu propia cuenta como todos nosotros, sufrir y superarse para alcanzar tu potencial. Dragonite, Sylveon síganme tenemos trabajo que hacer— dijo eso ultimo alejándose junto con sus dos pokemons.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido en una habitación se llevaba a cabo una importante reunión, dos personas se encontraban en fila mientras miraban a un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio junto con un Usaring, Beartic y un Pangoro, mientras una niña de doce años de cabello ondulado de color violeta con blanco de blusa violeta, falda morada con medias rosas al igual que sus deportivas se encontraba jugando con un Spinda y ella murmuraba una alegre canción en sima de este —Comandante Dimitry ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la invocación de Arceus?— le pregunto el hombro misterioso a uno de sus jefes el cual vestía una especie de traje S.W.A.T con una boina blanca con el emblema de una pokeball y del equipo Caos en el chaleco —Los preparativos para Arceus van de maravilla mi señor, gracias a que recuperamos las notas de Plutón Comandante científico del disuelto Equipo Galaxia de Sinnho—.

—Exelente, y tu Comandante Karel ¿Cómo sigue el Caos en Ecuestria?— le pregunto a otro de sus líderes esta vez a una mujer de cabello azul, vestía también un traje militar de colores variados pasando entre el gris, café y rojo en diferentes partes y con una banda en su antebrazo izquierdo —De momento hacemos golpes pequeños e insignificantes en lugares cercanos donde hacemos los importantes ocurren, gracias a nuestro amigo Ghost.

—Bien…— iba a continuar nuestro hombre misterioso cuando fue interrumpido por un subordinado haciendo un saludo —Mi señor, Ghost ha vuelto de su viaje a Appleloosa.

—De acuerdo háganlo pasar— sentencio el líder de la organización, y el soldado se apartó de la puerta dejando ver a un Ghost serio y algo lastimado — ¿Qué te ocurre mi querido aliado?— le pregunto el hombre misterioso a lo que Ghost le responde —Nada fuera de lo usual, mi querido aliado, mas debo informar que la Policía de Equestria ya está tomando cartas sobre el asunto y eso es algo que en lo personal no puedo dejar pasar por alto.

—Temes que nuestros planes para causar el caos sean arruinados por los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales— dijo con bastante retorica el hombre misterioso.

— ¡Sí!— exclamo Ghost.

—Y yo que creía que lo único que nos molestaría seria las arrogantes Campeonas Celestia y Luna.

—Pero…— dijo Ghost pensativo.

—Pero ¿Qué?— pregunto el hombre misterioso.

—Que hay otro grupo de entrenadores que nos podrían arruinar— contesto severamente.

—Y ¿Quién podría arruinarnos además de la Elite?

Ghost se quedó pensativo por un momento recordando el físico de nuestros héroes —El primero es un chico de voz imponente con un sombrero blanco de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, ojos con heterocromia uno verde oliva y el otro azul profundo, chaqueta blanca de piel en el cuello y abrochada completamente guantes rojos sin dedo, pantalón azul claro desgastado y con botas negras, sus pokemons eran un Sylveon variacolor, un Frogadier y Misdreavus, también se encontraba una chica de cabello morado con un mechón purpura vestía un uniforme escolar y solo tenía un hoothoot— dio la descripción de nuestros héroes, cosa que a nuestro hombre misterioso se vio intrigado —Creo que tendremos retadores en nuestro juego— sentenció el hombre.

En Appleloosa nuestros héroes se encontraban visitando los diferentes lugares del pueblo junto con Strongheart, hasta que llegan al Gimnasio del pueblo, este era inmenso por fuera y al entrar se dan cuenta que el gimnasio estaba construido en base a roca y tierra, y se podían observar a varios pokemons trabajarla mientras son coordinados por Braeburn, quien se acerca —Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde Gimnasio de tierra— saludo el líder muy amistosamente —Gracias Braeburn, esperamos tener un buen enfrentamiento, a pesar de lo que ocurrió ayer— dijo Twilight en señal de disculpa —No, en realidad debería agradecerles por haber ayudado contra esos cuatreros, sobre todo a ti Spike con tu Dragonite.

—Gracias pero Dragonite es de Allen, yo no poseo alguno.

—Que lastima pero te aseguro que serán uno de los grandes— le dijo Braeburn animando al chico.

—Bien, que estamos esperando yo ya quiero tener este reto doble— dijo Allen ansioso.

—De acuerdo, síganme por favor— respondió Braeburn.

La habitación para la pelea estaba decorada totalmente de piedra y tierra al igual que la arena de pelea y en la gradas se encontraban Spike, Melisa junto con Rita y también Dragonite con Sylveon. Braeburn pregunta — ¿Están listos los dos?

— ¡SI!— exclamaron ambos con emoción. (_les recomendare que coloque la siguiente música "Pokemon Alfa Sapphire—Vs Gym Leader Unofficial" como el oficial)_

—De acuerdo Diglett, Sandshrew ¡VAYAN!— envió a sus dos pokemons

Allen miro a Twilight y ella asintió — ¡FROGADIER/CHARMY YO TE ELIJO!— mandaron a sus pokemons con energía —Siendo ustedes los retadores les daré el primer turno— ofreció Braeburn.

—Frogadier usa Cortina de humo— ordeno Allen.

—Charmy usa ascuas— ordeno Twilight, y ambos pokemons se lanzaron al ataque, pero Braeburn se mantenía confiado —Diglett escarbar, Sansdshrew usa giro rápido— y ambos pokemons obedecieron a su entrenador Diglett se hundió en la tierra y Sansdsherw rodo sobre sí mismo para evitar el mayor daño posible del ataque y poder despejar el humo, Braeburn ordeno el contra ataque mandando a Sansdshrew con ataque arena y el ataque de Diglett contra Charmy dañándolo severamente, Twilight animo a su pokemon el cual se levantó y miro de reojo a su compañero pokemon quien miraba a sus oponentes con una sonrisa —Charmy usa arañazo contra Sansdshrew— ordeno Twilight mientras Allen ordena que usara Lengüetazo contra Diglett, el cual acierta y deja paralizado, mientras Charmy falla el ataque y Sansdshrew lo golpea con Corte Furia, pero el daño es casi nulo al ser un movimiento del tipo insecto, Diglett intento seguir la orden de Braeburn pero no se pudo mover al estar paralizado y Allen aprovecha para usar hidropulso y dañar a Diglett severamente mas no lo derroto, Braeburn sonrió al ver la habilidad de sus oponentes y dijo —Bien acabemos con esto, Diglett Magnitud, Sandshrew Desenrollar contra Charmander— y ambos pokemons hicieron la acción golpenado de manera severa a Charmy quien cayó de manera abrupta al suelo Twilight se encontraba preocupada por su pokemon que se encontraba en seria dificultad, mientras Allen simplemente ignoro al pokemon de fuego y ordeno —Frogadier Hidropulso a Sandshrew— y este obedecio haciendo daño critico a su oponente quien cayo debilitado, Braeburn lo regreso a su pokeball y luego mando a otro — ¡Hippopotas Ve!— sacando a su tercer y último pokemon, Twilight seguía sin hacer nada solamente mirando a su pokemon caído —Twilight reacciona, debes de cambiar a Charmy por Owlicious— le grito Spike desde las gradas, pero sorpresivamente Charmy se levanta con bastante dificultad a lo que Twilight le pide que regrese a la pokeball pero Charmy no obedece y cae al suelo, pero es sostenido por Frogadier, quien le empieza a conversar con él y este le responde agresivamente —Charmy— le hablo Twilight y este voltea —Confió en ti compañero, usa Ascuas— y Charmy obedece la orden pero en lugar de salir la pequeña llama roja salió una potente llamara azul dañando a Diglett y debilitándolo, Charmy se sentía con emoción hasta que una luz blanca brillante salió de, el hasta cubrirlo completamente, Allen simplemente sonrió y dijo —La evolución ha llegado— la luz que cubría a Charmy desvaneció y mostro a un nuevo pokemon de color rojo apagado con un cuerno, garras más grandes y una llama más viva, Charmy había evolucionado en Charmeleon y el movimiento que había usado fue Furia Dragón —Charmy Furia Dragón contra Hippoppotas— dijo Twilight y Allen ordeno a Frogadier —Frogadier usa Hidropulso— y este obedece, ambos pokemons lanzaron su ataque dañando a Hippopotas hasta dejarlo debilitado, Braeburn se dejó caer de rodillas con una sonrisa y los dos pokemons restantes se miraron gratamente, Charmy alzo su puño y Frogadier lo choca y ambos fingen que una explosión sucedió y todos comenzaron a reírse.

Afuera del Gimnasio se encontraban los cinco hablando recepto al combate —Ustedes dos son lo bastante buenos y juntos podrán hacer todo lo que se propongan, así que quiero que reciban esto de mi parte, (sacando un pequeño estuche con dos medallas) esta son las medallas Tierra que demuestran que ustedes han superado mi reto— ambos entrenadores se miraron contentos y tomaron las medallas —TENEMOS LA MEDALLA TIERRA— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras eran acompañados de sus respectivos pokemons.

En otro punto de la región se encontraba tres personas discutiendo sobre la situación en la que se encontraba la región, el primero de estos era un hombre fornido de cabello azul eléctrico, ojos azul celeste y portaba un uniforme militar de alto rango con el saco sobrepuesto y una boina con un emblema que era un escudo con una chispa y tres estrellas arriba y respondía por el nombre de Shining "Armor" Sparkle, la siguiente era una chica de la misma edad de Shining, de cabello largo y de color variado estando entre el violeta, rosa y amarillo, ojos violeta y vestía con una blusa larga de color rosa y un jean de color azul marino con la imagen de un corazón de cristal, zapatillas blancas con tonos dorados y respondia por el nombre de Mi Amore Cadenza o como le gustaba que le llamasen Cadance, la siguiente era de cabello azul opaco, ojos verdes y traía puesto un largo vestido de noche de color negro con una cinta larga de color verde fosforescente, y unas botas largas —Y bien ¿Cómo está la situación ante los golpes del Equipo Caos?— pregunto a lo que Shining le responde —Aun no tenemos culpables Chrysalis, pero lo más probable es que sea "D" quien esté detrás de todo esto— le dijo de manera calmada mientras leía el informe de los atraco simultáneos —Pero él, se supone que está en prisión ¿O no?— pregunto Cadance y Shining le iba a contestar pero en eso entro un hombre de aspecto intimidarte de cabello negro con mechones de color azul cobalto, llevaba una armadura ligera de color negra con toques plateados con una capa roja y una corona dorada, se acercó a Shining y la deja un archivo —Aquí tienes el informe Appleloosa, Baltimare y Manehattan Shining, también llego tu encargo del extranjero y está ahora con tus hermanos viajando por la región.

—Gracias Sombra— dijo Shining mientras abría el archivo y mostraba la imagen de Allen junto con el emblema de su grupo.

* * *

**Hola mis queridos amiguitos de FanFiction, aqui su escritora pokemon Heron White, primero quiero disculparme si se quedaron con asías con este capitulo pues es mas corto que los anteriores y mi cerebro se puso en huelga y no quería darme mas ideas así que una disculpa e intentare que el próximo capitulo sea mas largo.**

**P.D: ¡Crimson que rayos hiciste con mi trabajo de la escuela CABRON!**


	6. Un Equipo de Payasos

**Hola, soy Crimson White y les traigo un pequeño capitulo de My Little Pokemon, si leyeron bien de Pokemon, eso es en lo que tengo nuevas ideas para mi fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo Seis: Un equipo de payasos**

Nuestros héroes corrían detrás de un globo aerostático, que además llevaba una red con los pokemons de nuestros héroes — ¡Desgraciados ladrones!— grito Allen mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, detrás de él le seguía Spike, Twilight y Melisa.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Lo siento pero sus pokemons le serán de maravilla a nuestro jefe— se burlaba una mujer de larga cabellera roja.

—Lo lamentamos niño tonto, pero nosotros el Equipo Rocket, somos invencibles— hablaba con total confianza un hombre de cabello azul.

—Nya, adiós tarados— hablo el pokemon que los acompañaba.

Allen se encontraba furioso por que hayan secuestrado a sus pokemons, volteo a ver a sus amigos quienes estaban cansados y no les quedaba más que Magic su Misdreavus —Twilight— hablo Allen.

—Sí, Allen— respondió Twilight.

—Me adelantare e intentare rescatar a nuestros pokemons.

—De acuerdo.

—Mientras ustedes intenten contactar a la Oficial Jenny.

—Muy bien, ten cuidad Allen.

—Lo tendré.

El joven se separó de sus amigos, y continúo su persecución al globo aerostático.

Con el grupo que se hacía llamar Equipo Rocket, estaba disfrutando de una comida. Mientras tenia a los pokemons en jaulas de alta tecnología —Es increíble que ahora no nos tocaran el bobo de costumbre— festejaba la mujer de larga cabellera.

—Ja, ja, así es Jessy, pero ese otro bobo que saltaba entre los árboles se veía muy enojado con nosotros— le comento el hombre de cabellera azul.

—Calma James, no creo que sea capaz de encontrar este lugar.

—Sí, pero…

—James relájate un momento— interrumpió Jessy.

Mientras en las jaulas se encontraban los pokemons de nuestros amigos intentando escapar, pero un Seviper junto con un Yanmega los atacaron. Joltik siendo el más pequeño del grupo salió de la jaula sin problemas y Frogadier le estaba dando instrucciones para pedir ayuda, Sylveon se encontraba en una jaula aparte alejada del resto y resguardada por un Wobbuffet y un Chimecho. Con Twilight, Spike y Melisa, regresando al pueblo para avisarle a la Oficial Jenny sobre el incidente —Oficial, tiene que ayudarnos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto la oficial.

—Nuestros pokemons fueron secuestrados por un grupo de ladrones.

—Ladrones, ¿Hacia dónde se fueron?— volvió a preguntar la oficial.

—Hacia el bosque, nuestro amigo los está buscando también.

En ese momento sonó el holomisor de Twilight. Esta respondió —Aquí Twilight.

—Twilight, acabo de encontrar a los tres ladrones, te enviare las coordenadas.

—Muy bien Allen— asintió la chica de cabellera morada.

Con Allen junto a su Misdreavus escondidos, miraban los pokemons del enemigo, estos eran un Wobbuffet Seviper, Yanmega, Swoobat, Gourgeist, Frillish, Arcanine, Cacturne, Chimecho, Mr. Mine, Carnivine, Cofagrigus, sin mencionar al Meowth que se encontraba junto con los humanos.

Todos esos pokemons se veían bastante fuertes, algunos aun no evolucionaban pero parecían que podrían llegar hacerlo en cualquier momento, Allen miro a su pequeño pokemon y luego sintió que algo lo tocaba en la rodilla, miro y era Joltik quien había escapado —Galga, me alegro que hayas escapado, pero aun así ustedes no son rivales para tantos enemigos— hablaba con sus compañeros, pero estos parecían no entender.

—Tal vez si por esta vez uso a ese equipo que tengo guardado en mi mochila— continuaba hablando mientras de su mochila sacaba una máscara blanca.

Twilight y compañía, regresaban al punto donde se había separado de Allen, siguiendo las coordenadas que les envió Allen.

—Bien, James ahora que tenemos a todos estos pokemons ¿Qué haremos?

—Bueno, Jessie lo mejor sería llamar a…

James fue interrumpido por un inesperado granizo que salio de manera inesperada.

— ¿Y esta nieve?— pregunto el Meowth.

Donde se encontraban los pokemons vigilando las jaulas comenzaron a caer inconscientes por un ataque de fuego.

— ¡OYE! Mis pokemons fueron derrotados— exclamo Jessy, de repente un Banette y una Froslass se mostraron enfrente del Equipo Rocket.

—Son solo dos pokemons del tipo fantasma— menciono el meowht parlante.

—Sea quien sea se metió con la gran Jessie y tendrá que pagar, Yanmega usa Poder Ancestral, Gourgeist, Pulso Umbrio.

Ordeno la mujer de cabellera rojiza y sus pokemons atacaron a los tipos fantasma, estos esquivaron ambos ataques revelando a un Golurk junto con un Chandelure, Golurk uso Defensa Férrea y Chandelure Fuego Fatuo, para defenderse de los ataques de.

Se unieron Froslass y Banette a los otros dos pokemons fantasmas. Avanzaron de manera lenta, James llamo a sus pokemons para protegerse, ya solo le quedaba su Chimecho quien estaba a su lado —Libérenlos— escucharon una voz con distorsión, detrás del Golurk apareció un joven que vestía una chaqueta grande de color blanco con líneas negras, en su pecho un emblema con una piedra, usaba una máscara blanca y su cabello blanco también era, junto con el un Aegislash y una Trevenant —Liberen a esos pokemons ahora— les ordeno nuevamente.

— ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?— pregunto James.

—Soy conocido como Phantom White, miembro del grupo elite Ghost— se presentó con su voz distorsionada.

—Así pues.

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre.

James: Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren.

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

James: Y extender nuestro reino hacia las estrellas.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: Y James.

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

James: Ríndanse ahora o…

—Chandelure, usa Infierno, Aegislash, Espada Santa, Golurk, Puño Certero— interrumpió el llamado Phantom White ordenando a sus pokemons que atacasen al Equipo Rocket asiendo que estos fuesen mandados a volar.

—Patéticos— fue lo único que menciono Phantom White. Estando alerta, escucho el ruido de un automóvil, el ordeno a sus pokemons desaparecer y el salto a las sombras de un árbol. El automóvil se detuvo y de este bajaron la Oficial Jenny junto con Twilight, Spike y Melisa. Miraron alrededor pero lo único que lograron encontrar fueron las jaulas de los pokemons, no había rastro de los villanos ni Allen. —Hermana, tenemos que liberar a los pokemons— le dijo Spike, esta asintió.

Luego de rescatar a todos los pokemons llego Allen junto con Magic y Galga, este estaba sonriendo de manera penosa —Disculpen pero en lo que estaba ideando un plan un sujeto vestido de blanco y con un equipo de pokemons fantasmas los derrotaron y luego desapareció— se excusaba el joven.

— ¿Un sujeto vestido de blanco?— pregunto Spike.

—Sí, bastante extraño y al parecer muy calculador— le respondió Allen.

—Me alegra que no haya pasado a mayores— comento la oficial Jenny, —Si gustan puedo dejarlos a las afueras del otro lado del bosque, conozco las rutas más rápidas de la zona, para llegar a Las Pegasus— les ofreció llevarlos hasta el siguiente pueblo.

Esta historia Continuara.


	7. Encuentro con un malvado

**Hola a todos , les doy a rebienvenida a este fic, pues ahora se volvio el prioritario, ya que de alguna manera tenemos que mantenerlos actualizados y como mi hermano esta trabajando con su ultimo arco, me corresponde a mi nuevamente entretenerlos.**

* * *

**Capitulo Siete: Encuentro con un malvado.**

Después de ese encuentro con el Equipo Rocket, nuestros héroes por estaban llegando a Las Pegasus donde se encontraba la segunda medalla de Gimnasio. Pero antes hacían una parada cerca del río para descansar. Spike jugaba con Frogadier y Sylveon en el rio, mientras Allen descansaba en el estómago de su Dragonite, Twilight junto con su Charmeleon y Hoothoot leían un libro sobre métodos y estrategias de Combate y al final Melisa acariciaba la hoja de Ruta, su Chikorita.

Todos se encontraban relajados disfrutando del día, cuando Twilight se levanta del árbol donde leía y guardo a sus pokemons, para luego llamar al resto a continuar con el viaje. Todos dispuestos a continuación el camino, llegaron a la ciudad de la actuación donde en una plaza se llevaba acabó exhibiciones de combates pokemon para todo el público y en este se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado, con un suéter de lana de color amarillo, falda larga de color verde con bordado de flores y zapatos cafés, tenía puesto un mandil idéntico al que lleva puesto Melisa y a su lado un Loppuny macho —Vámonos Angel, tenemos que continuar con nuestro trabajo o Gardevoir se enojara con nosotros porque salimos a ver estos combates de nuevo.

El pokemon conejo asintió y siguió a su entrenadora que se retiraba de la exhibición. En ese momento llegaban nuestros héroes a ver algunos combates antes de enfrentarse a la líder de Gimnasio.

— ¿Melisa?— pregunto la chica de cabello rosado quien avistó a una de sus empleadas. Twilight miraba un combate de un Beedrill contra un Palpitoad, escuchó la voz de su amiga, esta se volteó y saludo a su amiga quien estaba sorprendida.

—Twilight, que gusto volverte a ver— le comentaba alegre la chica.

—Fluttershy, tiempo sin reunirnos todas, pero oye ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?— le preguntó Twilight.

—Oh, nada nuevo. El Centro de guardería Gardevoir es bastante famoso y pues ahora mismo escapamos del trabajo ya que Ángel quería venir a ver los combates— explicaba la chica de cabello rosado.

En ese momento se acercó Spike junto con Dragonite a saludar a Fluttershy, esta se asustó y se escondió detrás de Twilight.

Tranquila, Dragonite es muy amable además que de un compañero de viaje.

— ¿Compañero de viaje?— preguntó Fluttershy.

—Si, tienes que conocer a Allen, en un increíble entrenador pokemon que ha viajado por todo el mundo y ahora está viajando con nosotros para ganar la Liga pokemon de Equestria– explicaba Spike muy emocionado. Fluttershy parecía estar maravillada con el compañero de su amiga y hermano, pero la verdad estaba congelada del miedo al conocer su supuesto acompañante viajero, hasta que Angel comenzó a sacudir a su entrenadora, para llamar la atención.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres Angel?— preguntaba enojada su dueña.

Este apuntando a Melisa y Rita quienes corrían hacia Fluttershy. Las tres se abrazaron felizmente ignorando a todo el mundo…

—Oigan, ¿Podrían dejarme salir me están aplastando?— preguntaba el pequeño Spike quien se estaba quedando sin aliento.

—Perdón Spike, no te vimos que estabas ahí— se disculparon ambas criadoras, mientras el joven se encontraba tirado el suelo con el rostro rojizo y con un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz. Twilight se lo llevo lejos de ellas para que pudieran platicar.

Todos reunidos en una mesa del parque conversaban ambas amigas.

—Entonces entraste a las ruinas del Bosque Eeverfree, que horror yo me moriría del miedo— se aterraba Fluttershy de escuchar

—Si, tal vez fuese algo espeluznante pero con Allen cuidándome la verdad ni sentí miedo alguno— le explicaba Melisa de sus aventuras.

—En verdad que ese Allen debe ser un gran entrenador, su Sylveon es hermosa y su Dragonite también se ve muy bien cuidado aunque me da miedo el tipo dragón.

—Sí puede que Allen al principio parezca alguien insensible pero en el fondo se preocupa mucho por sus pokemons y amigos.

Rita jugaba con Sylveon a perseguirse, cuando esta se estampa contra un Scolipede quien se veía muy intimidante para la pequeña tipo planta. En eso apareció el entrenador del tipo insecto/veneno —Vaya que tenemos aquí, una pequeña e inútil Chikorita.

Melisa fue a pedir disculpas por su pokemon cuando miro del entrenado que se trataba, Melisa se había quedado callada y solo levanto a Rita —Oye mocosa, no piensas disculparte por las tonterías de tu pokemon.

Melisa se volteó al entrenador sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y su voz se entrecortaba.

—Tu maldito, ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes a tu propio pokemon?— bastante enfurecida hablaba Melisa.

— ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? Espera ya recuerdo, si eres la trabajadora de esa guardería donde abandone a esa inútil pokemon, hola inútil— saludaba con desprecio a Rita.

— ¿Por qué?— se preguntó Melisa.

—Porque era una débil insignificante pokemon, por eso la abandone— continuaba hablando de manera déspota hacia su pokemon, Fluttershy quien se encontraba cerca le hablo al entrenador.

—Usted es un mal hombre, deberían arrebatarle su tarjeta de entrenador y prohibirle volver a serlo.

—JA y ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?

Fluttershy se miraba furiosa, Ángel se encontraba a su lado en posición para pelear.

—Yo soy Fluttershy la administradora de la Guarderia Gardevoir y junto a Ángel te derrotare— con determinación su pokemon salto al combate.

—De acuerdo veremos que puede hacer tu estúpido conejo contra mi Scolipede.

Fluttershy VS Entrenador malvado

Ambos entrenadores mandaron a su pokemon Fluttershy a su pokemon Ángel quien era un loppuny mientras que el entrenador a su Scolipede.

El entrenador primeramente ordeno a su pokemon que usara Desenrollar, su pokemon obedeció y volviéndose como una rueda comenzó atacar al pokemon tipo normal. Fluttershy le decía a Ángel que esquivara los ataques, pero el Scolipede era más rápido y había acertado en al menos tres ocasiones, Ángel se levantó adolorido y Fluttershy le ordeno que usara golpe mareo, Ángel obedeció y fue a golpear al insecto pero este no tenía gran efecto por los tipos de pokemon y el tipo del movimiento. El entrenador malvado grito que Scolipede usara Toxico para envenenar a Ángel acertando de primera, Fluttershy se encontraba en problemas, Ángel la miro de manera seria y está suponiendo a lo que quería su pokemon parecía no estar muy de acuerdo.

—No podemos usarlo, no desde lo que ocurrió la vez pasada.

Ángel no podía creer lo que le decía su entrenadora y fue vuelto a ser golpeado por Desenrollar, aunque solo había dado un golpe esta vez.

Fluttershy corrió para ayudar a su pokemon y este le metió una bofetada —Bueno, creo que me merezco esto, pero ¿Estás seguro que quieres mostrarlo? Digo lo dejaras en ridículo.

Ángel asintió y Fluttershy sacaba un collar oculto debajo de su mandil, este tenía un amuleto con una incrustación de una piedra de varios colores y Ángel se había removido su guante derecho el cual mostraba un brazalete grande con una gran incrustación de una piedra de dos tonos de color café.

—Bien Ángel esto es por Rita y Melisa.

Fluttershy volvió a su lugar y Ángel también.

— ¿Aun quieren más paliza? De acuerdo— dijo el entrenador malvado.

—Amistad que fue forjada con amabilidad, bríndanos ahora tu misterioso poder que puede sobrepasar la evolución. ¡ÁNGEL MEGA-EVOLUCIONA!— grito Fluttershy y el amuleto como el brazalete comenzaron a brillar, unos rayos salieron de ambos y estos se conectaron, Ángel estaba evolucionando. Su color se vuelve más oscuro y sus enormes orejas blancas se convierten en unas más finas y marrones debido a la pérdida de pelaje blanco. Sus cejas se hacen más grandes y se juntan en forma de X. Sus patas también se hacen más oscuras. Ahora Ángel había mega-evolucionado en Mega-Loppuny, todos los presentes se habían quedado impresionados ante el nuevo estado del pokemon, incluso a Allen.

—Bah, aun con esa transformación no podrás vencerme, Scolipede Cargatoxica ahora— continuaba alardeando el entrenador malvando, pero Ángel había esquivado con facilidad el ataque, con el veneno fluyendo en él no le quedaba mucho tiempo para desmallarse, tenían que terminar con esto rápido.

—Ángel usa Patada Salto Alta.

El pokemon obedeció y de un golpe había levantado al gigante insecto hasta tres metros del suelo.

—Ángel salta y usa doble patada.

El pokemon obedeció y con sus potentes piernas dio un super salto que lo dejo a la altura del insecto. En ese momento le dio dos fuertes patadas en el rostro.

—Golpe Karate ahora.

Ángel con su brazo entero le dio un tremendo golpe que mando de regreso a Scolipede.

—Termínalo con Onda Certera.

El insecto en el suelo y Ángel arriba, cargo su puño con poder tanto que brillaba intensamente, Ángel caía en picada hacia su oponente, al impactar dejo un cráter en la tierra y dentro de este al pokemon inconsciente.

En entrenador malvado no podía creer lo que ocurrió. Saco su pokeball y regreso a su pokemon.

Fluttershy se acercó con furia al entrenador y le dijo.

—Ahora lárgate de esta ciudad y no vuelvas nunca, ¿Me entendiste?

El entrenador apenas si asintió, ya que salió corriendo de Fluttershy. Twilight y Melisa corrieron para felicitar a su amiga por ahuyentar a ese creido.

—Wow Fluttershy, no sabías que dominabas la Mega-evolución— le decía Spike bastante sorprendido.

—Gracias Spiky, pero la verdad es que no me gusta usarla porque dejaría a todos en vergüenza.

—No tienes por qué pensar eso Fluttershy, la Mega-evolución es algo impresionante además que confirma lo muy unida que estas con Ángel— le comentaba Allen tranquilamente.

Ángel camino hacia su entrenadora ya en su estado normal, hasta que cayó inconsciente por el veneno, haciendo que se preocupara Fluttershy. Esta lo llevo en brazos hasta la Guarderia donde lo dejo en una cama para que durmiera, pues el efecto del veneno ya había pasado.

—Bueno en lo que Ángel duerme, ¿Por qué no me cuentan más sobre sus aventuras?— le pregunto Fluttershy.

Y Spike le conto todas las aventuras, desde las ruinas y su encuentro con Luna, el tipo que se hacía llamar Ghost, y la estadia en la comisaria más él encuentro con Celestia y al final el reto del Gimnasio de tierra. Fluttershy estaba admirada ante los hechos que han vivido su amiga.

Las cosas se encontraban relativamente normales, hasta que un pequeño Pichu se topa con Spike, este temeroso se aleja del humano y al acorralarse se lanza con una tacleada de voltios contra Spike quien lo tumba al suelo.

—Vaya, conociste a Pichu— le dice Melisa quien levanta a la pequeño ratoncito eléctrico.

— ¿Y este tiene dueño o también fue abandonado como Rita?— pregunto.

—No, de hecho acaba de salir del huevo hace apenas dos meses, no tiene entrenador— le explicaba Melisa cuando Fluttershy apareció diciendo.

—Si quieres te lo puedes quedar Spike, seguro que serán grandes amigos.

—Gracias Fluttershy, pero no puedo aun no tengo la edad suficiente para tener un pokemon por mi cuenta.

—Es una pena… Spike ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Hoy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Spike se había quedado pensando un momento hasta que se dio un manotazo en el rostro.

—Rayos se me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

—Ji, ji, ji, Es que Twilight me conto que hoy era y quiso me pedio que si tenía algún pokemon que pudiera regalarte— le explico.

En ese momento entraba Twilight y Allen juntos. — ¿Te gusto la sorpresa Spike?— le pregunto Twilight.

—Pero claro que me encanto, gracias Twilight, Fluttershy, Melisa—mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño Pichu quien lo miraba algo confundido.

Fluttershy le dio su pokeball y Pichu se había dejado capturar. Ahora este sería el primer pokemon.

Esta historia continuara.


End file.
